UNA AVENTURA
by NARU.HINA033
Summary: Las personas que se destinan a hacer aventuras…para una princesa que lo tenia todo…pero encerrada en su palacio…queriendo explorar el mundo exterior...al ser libre conoce a un chico que le cambiara la vida...y se termina enamorando de un ladron que es buscado por los guardias del palacio...
1. Chapter 1

_**CAPITULO 1**_

.

.

.

.

.

-buenos días princesa...-dijo kana

-buenos días…-dijo hinata tapándose con las sabanas de su cama

-princesa tiene que levantarse…su padre la espera…-dijo kana

-no me digas princesa…ya sabes que tienes que decirme solo hinata…-dijo hinata

-perdoneme…pero ya sabes que debo ser respetuosa con la realeza…-dijo kana

-pero somos amigas no…solo quiero que me digas por mi nombre…-dijo hinata

-de acuerdo…hinata-chan…-dijo kana

-ahora quiero que me cuentes como es el mundo exterior…-dijo hinata

-otra vez…-dijo kana

-si…porfa-dijo hinata

-de acuerdo…-dijo kana

* * *

**Mientras que el otro lado del palacio…un ladron huía de los guardias…**

-atrapenlo…-dijo un guardia

-_"jamas me atraparan tontos"_…-dijo naruto

-que no escape…mantengan los ojos abiertos…kurama es muy listo con los escapes…-dijo un guardia

-si que saben que me encanta hacerlos corre como idiotas…-dijo naruto riéndose

-ya cayate…-dijo el guardia

-ya no tengo tiempo de jugar…me voy…-dijo naruto y desaparecio

-otra vez se nos escapo…-dijo un guardia

* * *

**En el palacio...**

-es increíble kana…quisiera tener muchas aventuras…todo lo que se los he leído en los libros…y como tu me los has contado…-dijo hinata

-pero hinata…tu vida es perfecta…todas desean ser princesa como tu…-dijo kana

-lo se pero…quiero tener aventuras…amigos…y llegar a enamorarme del chico que yo elija…-dijo hinata

-lo dice por su padre no es asi hinata…-dijo kana

-si…es por eso…siempre me pone pretendientes…son guapos todos…pero quiero amar al alguien mas…el esta mas alla…-dijo hinata

-en eso tiene razón hinata-chan…-dijo kana

* * *

**En el bosque…**

habia una casa en el bosque...ahi donde vivia con sus mejores amigos...ellos estan casados y con dos hijos...

-llegas tarde… naruto…-dijo sakura

-siempre es lo mismo con el…aun sigues robando a los reyes del palacio…-dijo sasuke

-ya déjenme de una vez quieren…-dijo naruto

-tio naruto…que me trajiste…-dijo shina

-si que nos trajiste…-dijo daisuke

-bueno mire bien la bolsa…escójanse lo que quieran…de acuerdo-dijo naruto

-si…-dijeron los hermanos

-otra vez te meteras a tu cuarto no es asi…-dijo sakura

-si…por favor déjame solo…-dijo naruto

-se que ya paso mucho tiempo…pero es tiempo de que ames…y de que te amen naruto…-dijo sakura

-gracias por apoyarme…gracias sakura…-dijo naruto y se metio a su caurto

* * *

**En el palacio…**

-kana…ayúdame a escapar…quiero conocer el mundo…-dijo hinata

-pero princesa…-dijo kana

-por favor…quiero ser libre…por favor…-dijo hinata

-de acuerdo…pero debes vertirte como uno de nosotros…-dijo kana

-gracias…gracias…-dijo hinata y la abrazo

-vamos date prisa…antes que tu padre sepa…-dijo kana

-que es lo que mi padre no tiene que saber…-dijo hanabi

Ellas se quedaron paralizadas…al verla

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_-kana…ayúdame a escapar…quiero conocer el mundo…-dijo hinata_

_-pero princesa…-dijo kana_

_-por favor…quiero ser libre…por favor…-dijo hinata_

_-de acuerdo…pero debes vertirte como uno de nosotros…-dijo kana_

_-gracias…gracias…-dijo hinata y la abrazo_

_-vamos date prisa…antes que tu padre sepa…-dijo kana_

_-que es lo que mi padre no tiene que saber…-dijo hanabi_

_Ellas se quedaron paralizadas…al verla_

_**CAPITULO 2  
**_

.

.

.

.

.

-andale hanabi...no le digas a papa...-dijo hinata

-no se...es que si te vaz te voy a extrañar...-dijo hanabi

-estara bien...te lo aseguro princesa...-dijo kana

-es que...-dijo hanabi

-por favor...te prometo que volvere...-dijo hinata

-me lo prometes...-dijo hanabi

-te lo prometo...hanabi..-dijo hinata

-esta bien...no le dire a papa...-dijo hanabi

-gracias...-dijo hinata

* * *

**Ala mañana siguiente...**

-bien princesa...quiero decir hinata...este es el mundo exterior...se cuida mucho...-dijo kana

-gracias kana...te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi...-dijo hinata

-no hay de que...tengo que volver antes que su padre se de cuenta...puede usar esta ropa...-dijo kana

-de acuerdo...-dijo hinata

kana salio de su casa...hinata se vistio dejando su ropa de princesa...se puso un pantalon...una blusa que le quedaba arriba del hombligo...unas botas largas hasta las rodillas...se solto el cabello...y salio de la casa...

* * *

**En su casa por el bosque...**

-bueno ya levantate naruto...-dijo sakura

-unos minutos mas...-dijo naruto

-tienes que consegir mas comida...-dijo sakura

-de acuerdo...consegire comida...-dijo naruto y se levanto

-bueno...gracias...-dijo sakura

-¿y sasuke...?-dijo naruto

-en el trabajo...al menos el no roba...y no le dicen..."kurama"...-dijo sakura

naruto rodo los ojos

-sabes porque lo hago...para ayudarlos...-dijo naruto

-y te lo agradezco...pero tienes que conocer a una chica...y que estes feliz...-dijo sakura

-no empieces sakura...solo quiero estar...ahora y siempre...ire por comida...-dijo naruto y salio

-naruto...-susurro sakura

* * *

**En las calles del palacio...**

hinata caminaba por las calles con un poco de temor de que la conocieran...pero pasaba la gente...saludandola como una de ellos...

-_"al menos no me reconocieron"_-penso hinata y continuo caminando

miraba por todos lados...era unos de los lugares mas hermosos que habia visto...

un chico corria lo mas rapido que podia...hinata no pudo esquibarlo que chocaron quedando arriba de ella...se pararon...

-disculpame señorita...-dijo naruto

hinata lo vei...era un chico muy diferentes a todos los pretendientes que le ponia su padre...

-_"es muy guapo"_-penso hinata al verlo

-señorita...-dijo naruto

-si...estoy bien...gracias...-dijo hinata

-que bueno...y tu eres...-dijo naruto

-pues...soy hyu...hinata...si...soy hinata...-dijo hinata

-pues es un gusto...hinata...-dijo naruto

-y tu eres...-dijo hinata

-soy...kurama...-dijo naruto

-un placer...kurama...porque corrias...-dijo hinata

-ahi esta...atrapenlo...-dijo un guardia

naruto tomo su mano y corrio con ella...

-¿porque corremos?...dijo hinata mientras corria

-luego te explico...-dijo naruto

ambos seguian corriendo

* * *

**En la entrada del bosque...**

-ahora me diras porque corremos kurama...-dijo hinata

-disculpame de verdad...es solo que los guardias me persigen...-dijo naruto

-porque...-dijo hinata

-es algo dificil de explicar...-dijo naruto

-bueno...esta bien...-dijo hinata

-oyes tienes a donde dormir...-dijo naruto

-pues no...soy nueva en el pueblo..._"espero que me crea"_-dijo hinata

-bueno...que te parece si mañana te esnseño el pueblo...pero primero dormiras en mi casa...-dijo hinata

-pero..-dijo hinata

-pero nada...ahora vamos...-dijo naruto

-esta bien...kurama...-dijo hinata

continuaron caminando hasta llegar ala casa de kurama...

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_-oyes tienes a donde dormir...-dijo naruto_

_-pues no...soy nueva en el pueblo...**"espero que me crea"**-dijo hinata_

_-bueno...que te parece si mañana te esnseño el pueblo...pero primero dormiras en mi casa...-dijo hinata_

_-pero..-dijo hinata_

_-pero nada...ahora vamos...-dijo naruto_

_-esta bien...kurama...-dijo hinata_

_continuaron caminando hasta llegar ala casa de kurama..._

_**CAPITULO 3  
**_

.

.

.

.

.

**En su casa por el bosque...**

-al fin llegas n...-dijo sakura

naruto hizo señas con su mano...y susurrando bajito..._"no digas mi nombre"_...

-tu casa es muy bonita kurama...-dijo hinata

-¿kurama..?-dijo sakura

-si...es mi nombre sakura...-dijo naruto giñiendole el ojo

-oh...si kurama porque no me dijiste que traias a una amiga...cual es tu nombre...-dijo sakura

-hinata...-dijo hinata

-te me haces parecida...-dijo sakura

-_"hay no...espero que no me descubra.."_-penso hinata

-no creo que la conozcas...es nueva en el pueblo...-dijo naruto

-ha bueno...ven quiero mostrarte donde dormiras...-dijo sakura

-de acuerdo...-dijo hinata

* * *

**En el palacio...**

-no hay señas de la princesa su majestad...-dijo un guardia

-busquenla en todos lados...encuentrenla...-dijo hiashi

-esta bien su majestad-dijo el guardia

-retirate...-dijo hiashi

el guardia se retiro del palacio...

-_"espero que estes bien...hinata...esa hija mia...eres igual a tu madre"_-penso hiashi

* * *

**En la casa por el bosque...**

-bien hinata...o deberia decir su majestad...-dijo sakura

-que...-dijo hinata

-fue facil deducirlo...princesa hyuga-dijo sakura

-yo...-dijo hinata

-no te preocupes...no le dire a kurama...te lo prometo hinata...pero porque huiste del palacio...-dijo sakura

-es...porque quiero ver el mundo...-dijo hinata

-te comprendo...eres como la reina hana...-dijo sakura

-como mi madre...-dijo hinata

-mi mama me conto que la reina hana...le encantaba viajar por el mundo...eso es lo que sacaste tu de ella...-dijo sakura

-gracias...por todo sakura...-dijo hinata

-bien..ahora duerme..de acuerdo...-dijo sakura

-si...-dijo hinata

* * *

**En el palacio...**

-como estara hinata...-dijo hanabi

-le aseguro que bien princesa...-dijo kana

-espero que si...-dijo hanabi

* * *

**En la casa por el bosque...**

-porque la trajiste aqui kurama...o deberia decir naruto..-dijo sakura

-es porque no tiene a donde ir...es nueva por el pueblo ya te dije...-dijo naruto

-bueno...pero porque no le diste tu nombre verdadero...-dijo sakura

-es algo complicado...ademas si se entera que soy un ladron...yo...-dijo naruto bajando la mirada

-tu que...acaso tu...no...te gusta...cierto..-dijo sakura sonriendo

-no...no claro que no...-dijo naruto sonrojandose

-ya estoy en casa...-dijo sasuke

-que bueno...pero tenemos a una princesa...quiero decir una amiga de naruto...-dijo sakura

-bien..vamos a dormir estoy cansado...-dijo sasuke

-de acuerdo...recuerda lo que te dije naruto...se sincero con ella...-dijo sakura y se marcho

* * *

**En el cuarto del matrimonio...**

-como que una princesa...he oido que la princesa hyuga huyo de casa...-dijo sasuke

-pues sasuke...la amiga de naruto es...la princesa hyuga...pero le prometi que no le diria a nadie...-dijo sakura

-bueno...espero que naruto sepa la verdad de esto...y como es que se llama kurama...-dijo sasuke

-se lo dijo a hinata...por favor siguele la corriente...-dijo sakura

dio un suspiro de resignacion...

-esta bien...le seguiremos la corriente...-dijo sasuke

-gracias...-dijo sakura

* * *

**En el cuarto de naruto...**

-debo admitir que es muy hermosa...parece una princesa...-susurro naruto

cerro sus ojos y recordo algo...

_**FLASH BLACK**_

_-disculpame señorita...señorita...-dijo naruto_

_-si...estoy bien...gracias...-dijo hinata_

_-que bueno...y tu eres...-dijo naruto_

_-pues...soy hyu...hinata...si...soy hinata...-dijo hinata_

_-pues es un gusto...hinata...-dijo naruto_

_**FLASH BLACK FINAL**_

-hinata...es raro...que es lo que me pasa contigo...-dijo naruto

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_-hinata...es raro...que es lo que me pasa contigo...-dijo naruto_

_**CAPITULO 4  
**_

.

.

.

.

.

**Ala mañana siguente...**

-mama...voy ala escuela...-dijo shina

-de acuerdo...cuidas a tu hermano...entendido...-dijo sakura

-si mama..vamos daisuke...nos vemos mama...-dijo shina y se marcho

-son adorables tus hijos...sakura-dijo hinata

-espera que los conozcas...su tio kurama los consiente tanto...-dijo sakura

-oh...kurama debe amar a tus hijos...-dijo hinata

-si...los cuida de que no les pase nada...a veces deseo que encuentre a una chica para que supere su dolor...-dijo sakura

-¿su dolor?...a que te refieres sakura...-dijo hinata

-a nada hinata...-dijo naruto

-pero kurama...yo-dijo sakura

-pero nada...y donde estan mis sobrinos...-dijo naruto

-se fueron a la escuela...-dijo sakura

-ya veo...vamos hinata...-dijo naruto

-a donde...-dijo hinata

-pues a donde te prometi...conoceras el pueblo...-dijo naruto sonriendo

-de acuerdo...-dijo hinata

ambos se despidieron de sakura...y se fueron

-_"naruto...es la primera vez que sonries..."_-penso sakura vinedolos alejarse

* * *

**En las calles del palacio...**

-mira...aya esta la panaderia...y por la izquierda esta una biblioteca...-dijo naruto

-vamos ala biblioteca...andale kurama...-dijo hinata

-te gusta leer libros...-dijo naruto

-si...en donde vivia tenia libros que leer...pero quiero leer mas de ellos...vamos si...-dijo hinata

-de acuerdo...vamos...-dijo naruto

**_En la biblioteca..._**

-buenos dias señorita...joven...-dijo la encargada

-buenos dias...me puede decir por donde esta los libros de aventuras...-dijo hinata

-_"de aventura..."_-penso naruto

-si...esta por la derecha...ahi lo veras...-dijo la encargada

-gracias...vamos kurama...-dijo hinata y tomo su mano

-_"vaya que pareja..."_-penso la encargada

al llegar al pasillo...naruto la vei leer los libros de aventura...

-"es tan diferentes a las demas chicas..."-penso naruto

-kurama...y a ti cual libro te gusta...-dijo hinata

-pues...cuando era niño...mi madre me leia un libro...sobre las aventuras de un chico...-dijo naruto

-ya veo...y tu mama...vive aun...-dijo hinata

-mi mama...murio cuando era un niño...-dijo naruto bajando la mirada

-mi mama...tambien murio cuando era niña...-dijo hinata

-bueno...en eso tenemos algo en comun...-dijo naruto

-eso si...-dijo hinata sonriendo

pasaron toda la tarde en la biblioteca leyendo libro tras libro...

* * *

**Por el bosque...**

-bueno...fue unos de los dias mas extraños de todos...-dijo naruto

-perdona...de seguro te aburri en la biblioteca...-dijo hinata desviando su mirada

-no te preocupes...fue divertido...-dijo naruto

-de verdad...kurama...-dijo hinata

-de verdad...bueno vamos a casa...-dijo naruto

-vamos...-dijo hinata tomando su mano

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_-bueno...fue unos de los dias mas extraños de todos...-dijo naruto_

_-perdona...de seguro te aburri en la biblioteca...-dijo hinata desviando su mirada_

_-no te preocupes...fue divertido...-dijo naruto_

_-de verdad...kurama...-dijo hinata_

_-de verdad...bueno vamos a casa...-dijo naruto_

_-vamos...-dijo hinata tomando su mano_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPITULO 5  
**_

.

.

.

.

.

**Ala mañana siguente...**

-buenos dias...-dijo sakura

-buenos dias...sakura-dijo hinata

-kurama necesito que compres las cosas...ya sabes cuales...-dijo sakura

-de acuerdo...-dijo naruto

-puedo acompañarte...-dijo hinata

-NO!...quiero decir es que voy a tardar mucho...-dijo naruto

-de acuerdo...-dijo hinata y se marcho

-no deberias ser duro con ella...-dijo sakura

-no es que sea duro...pero no quiero que sepa a lo que me dedico...-dijo naruto

-porque...porque no naruto...-dijo sakura

-solo dime una cosas...¿quien querria estar con un ladron...?..es mejor estar solo...bueno vengo en unas horas...-dijo naruto y se marcho

-yo se quien...una princesa...naruto...-susurro sakura viendolo partir

* * *

**En las calles del palacio...**

habia muchos carteles que decia..._"se busca...recompenza por atrapar a kurama...vivo"_...para naruto no le importaba...seguia haciendo lo mismo...

-"jamas se rendiran estos idiotas..."-penso naruto

-ahi esta...atrapenlo...-dijo un guardia

-_"la rutina de siempre..."_-pensaba naruto mientras coria

los guardias iban persiguiendolo...como siempre...hasta que se cansaron unas calles mas...

-vaya...me sorprendieron...llegaron unos kilometros mas...-dijo naruto en tono de burla

-kurama...haga lo que haga te atrapare...-dijo el guardia

-sueña...porque jamas me atraparas...-dijo naruto

-ya lo veremos...kurama...-dijo el guardia

-si es todo...me voy...nos vemos...idiotas...-dijo naruto y se marcho

-_"te atrapare...haga lo que haga kurama..."_-penso el guardia

* * *

**En su casa por el bosque...**

-princesa..a donde va...-dijo sakura

-no me digas princesa...solo hinata...y voy a salir...-dijo hinata

-pero kurama dijo que te quedaras...-dijo sakura

-me vale lo que dijo kurama...yo me voy...-dijo hinata

-esta bien...hinata...cuidate...segura que te sabes el camino a casa...-dijo sakura

-segura...nos vemos en la tarde...-dijo hinata y se marcho

-_"son tan parecidos...pero que se puede hacer..."_-penso sakura al verla partir

* * *

**En la calles del palacio...**

-_"estupido kurama...yo no me voy a quedar encerada como lo hacia en mi casa..."_-penso hinata

-señorita...ha visto este hombre..-dijo un guardia con una foto

-_"no puede ser...es..."_no...no lo he visto...jamas...-dijo hinata

-bien...si lo ve...comuniquenos...-dijo el guardia dandole el poster con la foto

-de acuerdo...gracias...-dijo hinata y continuo caminando

hinata continuo con su recorrido...hasta que llego a un pequeño parque...donde habia una fuente

-_"mama...recuerdo este lugar.."_-penso hinata y empezo a recordar algo

**_FLASH BLACK_**

_-mira bien hinata...-dijo hana_

_-que es mama...-dijo hinata de 4 años_

_-este es un parque muy especial...dicen que si pides un deseo en esta fuente...se te cumplira..-dijo hana_

_-¿un deseo?-dijo hinata_

_-si...pero tienes que pedirlo del corazon...-dijo hana_

_-de acuerdo...deseo...encontrar...algun dia..el amor verdadero...-dijo hinata_

_-eres muy pequeña para el amor...-dijo hana sonriendo_

_-aun lo soy mama...pero quiero llegar a enamorarme de verdad...y que me amen por lo que soy...-dijo hinata_

_-de acuerdo..princesita...es tiempo de irnos...tu padre te espera en casa...-dijo hana_

_-si...-dijo hinata _

_ambas se fueron del parque tomadas de las manos..._

_**FLASH BLACK FINAL**_

-mi deseo no se hizo realidad...-dijo hinata

se dirigio hacia la fuente...

-fuente de los deseos...deseo...encontrar el amor...verdadero...-dijo hinata

-te dije que te quedaras en casa hinata...-dijo naruto de tono molesto

-kurama..._"acaso tu seras..."_-dijo hinata

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_-fuente de los deseos...deseo...encontrar el amor...verdadero...-dijo hinata_

_-te dije que te quedaras en casa hinata...-dijo naruto de tono molesto_

_-kurama..."acaso tu seras..."-dijo hinata_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPITULO 6  
**_

.

.

.

.

.

-no te habia dicho que te quedaras en casa...-dijo naruto

-no soy tu exclava kurama...puedo salir a donde quiera...-dijo hinata

-al menos le dijiste a sakura a donde ibas...-dijo naruto

-no...pero ya me vez...puedes irte...-dijo hinata

-nos vamos...ahora hinata...-dijo naruto jalando su mano

-kurama sueltame...puedo irme yo sola...-dijo hinata molesta

-claro que no...-dijo naruto

-si puedo...no necesito tu ayuda kurama...-dijo hinata

-si la necesitas...princesita...-dijo naruto

-¿como me dijiste..?-dijo hinata

-princesita...¿y sabes porque?-dijo naruto

-porque...-dijo hinata enojada

-porque ere una niña nimada...una niña que escapo de casa para poder demostrar que valias...eres patetica-dijo naruto

-si soy patetica...dejame...en paz kurama...-dijo hinata

-que mas desearia...pero no puedo dejar a una niña imadura como tu...-dijo naruto

-y tu eres el maduro...¿no?-dijo hinata

-claro que si...y mas que tu...-dijo naruto

-eres un idiota...kurama...-dijo hinata y se marcho

-a donde vas...hinata-dijo naruto

-lo mas lejos de ti...-dijo hinata

-hinata...vuelve aqui...ahora...-dijo naruto molesto

-no eres mi padre...-dijo hinata y se alejo mas

-_"esta niña...pero debo admitir que me encanta su caracter...sencible y fuerte ala vez.."_-penso naruto sonrindo

* * *

**En las calles del palacio...**

-_"estupido kurama...¿que se cree que es...?"_-penso hinata

-sabes...kurama no era asi...-dijo sasuke

-sasuke...porque lo defiendes tanto...-dijo hinata molesta

-porque soy su mejor amigo...ademas el ha estado solo desde que sus padres murieron...-dijo sasuke

-y como fue...como paso...eso...-dijo hinata

-pues todo empezo por...-dijo sasuke

_**FLASH BLACK**_

_-mama...papa...-dijo naruto de 9 años_

_-quiero que me prometas que estaras bien...-dijo kushina_

_-mama...-dijo naruto con lagrimas_

_-prometenos que seras feliz...hijo-dijo minato_

_-yo...se los prometo...pero no me dejen solo...-dijo naruto_

_-nunca estaras solo...aunque no estemos...siempre contaras con el apoyo de tus amigos...naruto-dijo kushina_

_-mama...papa...-despierten...los necesito...-dijo naruto_

_-naruto...-dijo sakura de 10 años_

_-estaremos contigo naruto...seremos familia...-dijo sasuke de 12 años_

_-gracias...-dijo naruto_

_algo en su mirada cambio...ya no era de alegria...solo era mas seria_

_-jamas creere en el amor...el amor solo es una debilidad...-dijo naruto_

_-no digas eso naruto...-dijo sakura_

_-jamas me enamorare...nunca...-dijo naruto_

_-naruto...-dijo sasuke_

_**FLASH BLACK FINAL**_

-y es porque es tan distante...pero algo cambio en el...esa alegria...-dijo sasuke

-que alegria...-dijo hinata

-fue la primera vez que sonrie...y lo has coseguido tu...-dijo sasuke

-¿yo...?-dijo hinata

-si...ayudame a recuperar a mi amigo de nuevo...-dijo sasuke

-pero...-dijo hinata

-por favor...quiero verlo feliz...ademas a ti te gusta...-dijo sasuke

-que..no..claro que no...-dijo hinata sonrojandose

-ayudame por favor...princesa...-dijo sasuke

-te ayudare solo si me prometes no decirme princesa jamas...-dijo hinata

-de acuerdo...-dijo sasuke

-bien...-dijo hinata

* * *

**En el parque...**

_-"esa niña...que voy a hacer contigo...hinata.."_-penso naruto

luego vio la vista a esa fuente..

-que sera lo que te pidio hinata...-dijo naruto

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_-**"esa niña...que voy a hacer contigo...hinata.."**-penso naruto_

_luego vio la vista a esa fuente.._

_-que sera lo que te pidio hinata...-dijo naruto_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPITULO 7  
**_

.

.

.

.

.

**En la casa por el bosque...en la noche...**

-ya llego hinata...-dijo naruto

-no...y me estoy preocupando...-dijo sakura

-esa niña...saca lo peor de mi...-dijo naruto

-naruto...¿estas preocupado por ella...?-dijo sakura sonriendo

-no...claro que no...voy a buscarla...-dijo naruto y salio

-_"claro que si...naruto"_-penso sakura

* * *

**En las calles del palacio...**

-no puedo creer que este perdida...-dijo hinata

siguio caminando por todos lados...

-donde estas...kurama...tengo miedo..-dijo hinata

-la señorita esta perdida...-dijo un hombre

-vaya...es una muñeca...vamos a jugar un rato...-dijo el hombre

-dejenme en paz...se los advierto...-dijo hinata

-o si no...que...-dijo el hombre

-yo...los matare...-dijo hinata

-claro...-dijo el hombre en tono de burla

-no la oyeron...dejenla en paz...-dijo naruto

-al fin nos conocemos...kurama...-dijo el hombre

-lo mismo digo...dejen en paz...a mi chica...-dijo naruto

-_"su chica..."_-penso hinata

naruto los enfernto a todos...

_**unos 10 minutos despues...**_

-vaya...nomas son unos aficionados...-dijo naruto

-_"porque diria eso kurama..."_-penso hinata sonrojandose

-al menos dame las gracias...hinata-dijo naruto

-te lo agradezco...-dijo hinata desviando su mirada

-ahora vamos a casa...-dijo naruto

-no quiero ir contigo...-dijo hinata

-bueno...espero que te sepas defender esta vez...-dijo naruto

-si lo sabre...dejame sola...-dijo hinata

-a veces soy tan pesimista...pero es mi caracter...disculpame

-que...¿kurama se esta disculpando...?-dijo hinata en tono de burla

-si...jamas me disculpo por nada...hasta ahora...pero no le digas a nadie...-dijo naruto

-las acepto...pero porque robas...-dijo hinata

-como...supiste..-dijo narruto

-por esto..._le enseño el cartel_uno de los guardias me lo dio...-dijo hinata

-lo hago para ayudarlos...ademas nunca me logran atrapar...-dijo naruto

-pero y si te atrapan...yo me preocuparia mucho...-dijo hinata

-¿te preocuparias por mi...hinata?-dijo naruto sorprendido

-pues si...somos amigos..¿no?-dijo hinata

-si..tienes razon...-dijo naruto

-que tal si salimos del pueblo y conocemos mas del mundo...-dijo hinata

-quieres conocer mas...-dijo naruto

-si...-dijo hinata entusiasmada

-no cuentes conmigo...princesa imadura...-dijo naruto

hinata se molesto y luego sonrio de forma malvada...

-si no me acompañas...le dire a los guardias donde vives...y se bien por donde...-dijo hinata

-no te atreverias...-dijo naruto en tono amenazador

-si lo hare...-dijo hinata

-te reto...-dijo naruto

-de acuerdo...oiga guardi...-dijo hinata

pero no termino la frase porque naruto le tapo la boca...

-de acuerdo...eres capaz...te acompañare a que conozcas el mundo...-dijo naruto derrotado destapando su boca

-gracias...-dijo hinata y lo abrazo...

-bueno...vamos a casa para preparar todo...pertiremos ala amanecer...-dijo naruto

-de acuerdo...-dijo hinata

* * *

**Ala mañana siguiente...**

En la casa por el bosque...

-_"es momento de conocer el mundo..."_-penso hinata

-sasuke...sakura...niños...-dijo naruto

-estas seguro de esto tio kurama...-dijo shina

-si...ademas sera una aventura...les prometo que volvere...y les traere cosas...-dijo naruto

-no los prometes...-dijo daisuke

-se los prometo...-dijo naruto

los niños lo abrazaron...ya al separarse...

-cuiden bien a estos niños...sasuke...sakura...-dijo naruto

-hinata estas segura de lo que quieres hacer...-dijo sakura

-si...quiero ver mas aya del mundo...-dijo hinata

-bien...cuidanos mucho a kurama...trata de no meterse en problemas..-dijo sasuke

-yo no me meto en problemas sasuke...pero echare de menos tus regaños...y los de sakura..-dijo naruto

-bueno...es hora de irse...cuidense mucho...-dijo sakura

-te lo prometemos...volveremos pronto...-dijo naruto

ellos empezaron a caminar...hacia el norte

-tio kurama...esperamos nuestros regalos...-dijo shina

-_"los extrañare mucho...el ladron kurama...y la princesa hyuga"_-penso sakura

ambos caminaban...son solo algo en sus mentes...

-_"esta sera la mejor de las aventuras"_-pensaron naruto y hinata siguieron por el camino...

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_-tio kurama...esperamos nuestros regalos...-dijo shina_

_-**"los extrañare mucho...el ladron kurama...y la princesa hyuga"**-penso sakura_

_ambos caminaban...son solo algo en sus mentes..._

_-**"esta sera la mejor de las aventuras"**-pensaron naruto y hinata siguieron por el camino..._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPITULO 8  
**_

.

.

.

.

.

**En el bosque...**

-bueno debo admitir que eres fuerte...hinata-dijo naruto

-gracias...kurama...-dijo hinata

-bueno a que descansar un poco...-dijo naruto

-el ladron kurama se canso...-dijo hinata en tono de burla

-no te burles...todos necesitamos descansar...-dijo naruto

-bueno...-dijo hinata

se sentaron el un arbol...muy garnde que la sombra llegaba a media calle...

-y porque quieres ver el mundo...-dijo naruto

-quiero concer mas...de el...-dijo hinata

-y porque antes no lo hiciste...-dijo naruto

-es que...en mi casa no me dejaron hacerlo y tuve que...-dijo hinata

-huir...para ser libre...-dijo naruto terminando su frase

-si...al menos tu eres libre...-dijo hinata

-tu tambien...hinata...-dijo naruto

-eso es cierto...-dijo hinata

* * *

**En konoha...**

-mama...extraño al tio naruto...y ala tia hinata-dijo shina

-¿tia hinata?-dijo sakura

-si...es la novia del tio naruto

-eso es cierto...los veo juntos...-dijo daisuke

-_"estos niños son mas listos para estos temas"_...pueda que si lo sea..-dijo sakura

-eso me gustaria mama...-dijo shina

-a mi tambien...niños...-dijo sakura

* * *

**En el bosque...**

-mira estamos cerca de un pueblo...-dijo naruto

-eso es genial kurama...vamos...-dijo hinata tomando su mano

-_"parece una niña.."_-penso naruto mientras corria

el letrero decia _bienvenidos a kisika...un pueblo tranquilo..._

-mira kurama...hay una biblioteca...-dijo hinata

-de acuerdo vamos ala biblioteca...-dijo naruto

-no...hay que comer algo...-dijo hinata

-eso dejamelo ami...observa...-dijo naruto

hinata odservo como naruto se robaba unas frutas mientras no se daban cuenta...

-vez...es facil...-dijo naruto

-kurama...eso es malo...-dijo hinata

-asi me conoces...asi que para que podamos sobrevivir...tenemos que hacerlo...-dijo naruto

-bueno...pero es malo...-dijo hinata

-toma...-dijo naruto dandole una manzana

-gracias...-dijo hinata y mordio la manzana

naruto la observaba comiendo la manzana...sonrio por eso

-es deliciosa kurama...jamas habia probado esto...como se llama-dijo hinata

-se llama manzana...no la habias probado...-dijo naruto

-no...es deliciosa...-dijo hinata

-ahi esta atrapenlo...-dijo un guardia del palacio

-no otra vez...vamos hinata...corre..-dijo naruto

-si...-dijo hinata

comenzaron a correr...

* * *

**En konoha...**

-espero que naruto tenga muchas aventuras...-dijo sasuke

-si...ademas de que se enamoren mas...¿no crees sasuke?-dijo sakura

-pues si...naruto se merece ser feliz...-dijo sasuke

-papa..extraño al tio naruto...-dijo daisuke

-nosotros tambien...pequeño..-dijo sasuke

* * *

**En kisika...**

-no escaparas de nosotros kurama...-dijo el guardia

-eso lo veremos...-dijo naruto mientras corria

-kurama...estoy cansada...-dijo hinata

-vamos...ya veras que no nos molestaran...te lo aseguro...-dijo naruto

corrieron hasta una cueva...donde despues se quedaron atrapados...

-estan atrapados...ahora no podran salir...-dijo el guardia

mientras dentro de la cueva...

-no puede ser...estmos atrapados...

el agua subia...y subia...hinata trataba de hacer un poso para salir pero era imposible...

-no hay salida...-dijo naruto

-todo es mi culpa...jamas pense que nos pasara esto kurama...-dijo hinata

-naruto...-dijo naruto

-que...-dijo hinata

-mi nombre verdadero...es naruto...namikaze naruto-dijo naruto

-es muy lindo tu nombre...naruto...es mejor que kurama..-dijo hinata

-gracias...eres la primera que lo alaga...bueno como moriremos aqui...-dijo naruto

-naruto...yo quiero decirte que...-dijo hinata

de repente se hizo un pozo que lograron salir...salieron del agua...

-que querias decirme hinata...-dijo naruto

-nada...nada...bueno se hace tarde...hay que acampar aqui...-dijo hinata

-buena idea...voy por leña...-dijo naruto y se fue

-_"es mejor que no sepas que soy una princesa...naruto"_-penso hinata

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_-que querias decirme hinata...-dijo naruto_

_-nada...nada...bueno se hace tarde...hay que acampar aqui...-dijo hinata_

_-buena idea...voy por leña...-dijo naruto y se fue_

_-**"es mejor que no sepas que soy una princesa...naruto"**-penso hinata_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPITULO 9  
**_

.

.

.

.

.

**En el bosque...de noche**

-creo que fue divertido...no hinata...-dijo naruto

-si...jamas me imagiine que asi fuera una aventura...siempre las leia...siempre soñe con estar en una...-dijo hinata

-pero ya la estas viviendo hinata...-dijo naruto

-si...jamas habia vizto las estrellas asi...-dijo hinata viendo el cielo

-bueno siempre es hermoso...mira por la derecha esta el aries...ala izquierda esta sagitario...-dijo naruto

-_"wow...es sorprendente.."_y como sabes eso...naruto-dijo hinata

-pues mi padre me lo enseño de niño...es uno de los pocos recuerdos que me quedan de ellos...-dijo naruto

-te aseguro que donde quiera que esten tus padres en el cielo...estan orgullosos de ti...-dijo hinata

-no lo creo...ademas soy un ladron...mi destino es estar solo siempre...-dijo naruto

-eso no es cierto...tienes a tus amigos...a tus sobrinos...y me tienes ami naruto...jamas te dejare solo...-dijo hinata abrazandolo

-gracias...-dijo naruto sonrojandose

-bueno es hora de dormir...-dijo hinata y se acosto

* * *

**Ala mañana siguiente...**

-_"sera como me lo imagine...pero debo que admitir que fue mas divertido on naruto"_-penso hinata

-bueno...es momento de que continuemos...no crees hinata...-dijo naruto

-pues...estaba pensando si podemos quedarnos un dia mas aqui..contigo...digo para que veamos la naturaleza..-dijo hinata sonrojandose

-_"que hermosa...se ve asi..."_como tu quieras...la aventura fue tu idea...-dijo naruto

-si...quiero ver esto...-dijo hinata

-vamos pues...-dijo naruto

* * *

**En konoha...en el palacio...**

-su majestad creo que la pricesa huyo con el ladron...-dijo el guardia

-¿que ladron...?-dijo hiashi

-pues le hacen llamar...kurama...es muy peligroso-dijo el guardia

-encuentrenlos...y traigamelo aqui...con mi hija...-dijo hiashi

-si majestad...-dijo el guadia y se marcho

-es cierto lo que dijo el guardia papa...-dijo hanabi

-si...espero que tu hermana este bien...tipos como ese tal kurama...son muy peligrosos...-dijo hiashi

-si..._"espero que estes bien hinata..."_-dijo hanabi

* * *

**En el bosque...**

-no crees que es hermoso...-dijo hinata

-si...-dijo naruto sonriendo

se quedaron mirando por unos minutos...

-mira...que es eso...-dijo hinata

-es un sapo..-dijo naruto

-es asqueroso...-dijo hinata

-te parece asqueroso...sabes que hieres sus sentimientos...-dijo naruto agarrando al sapo

-sueltalo naruto...es asqueroso...-dijo hinata

-no lo es..tocalo...-dijo naruto

-no...no lo tocare...-dijo hinata

-vamos...solo tocalo...y lo veras tu misma...-dijo naruto

-esta bien...-dijo hinata

su mano se acercaba temblando y con los ojos cerrados...despues los abrio sorprendida

-es tan...tan resbaloso...-dijo hinata tocando al sapo

-vez...no es tan asqueroso...-dijo naruto

-si...se libre sapito...-dijo hinata soltando el sapo

el sapo salto lo mas lejos del lugar

-te dije...qu no lo era...-dijo naruto

-esta bien...de acuerdo...-dijo hinata

-veamos mas aya del bosque...¿que te parece..?-dijo naruto

-que esperamos naruto...vamos...-dijo hinata tomando su mano

* * *

**En konoha...**

-como sera tener aventuras...-dijo shina

-pues debe ser increibles...-dijo daisuke

-espero que vuelva pronto el tio naruto y hinata-dijo shina

-yo tambien...los extraño mucho...-dijo daisuke

-yo tambien...-dijo shina

-niños a comer...-dijo sakura por la cocina

-ya vamos...-dijeron los hermanos

* * *

**En el bosque...**

-que hermoso lago naruto...-dijo hinata

-si...-dijo naruto

corrio hacia el lago...toco el agua con sus pies...

-esta fria...fria...-dijo hinata

naruto se rio a carcajadas...que a hinata le sorprendio...

-_"que es tan gracioso.."_-penso hinata

el seguia reindose...

-_"es tan guapo cuando se rie..."_que te parece gracioso naruto-dijo hinata

-de ti...dijo naruto riendose

-¿de mi..?hice algo gracioso...-dijo hinata

-si...por las caras que pones cuando algo esta frio...por ejemplo el agua...-dijo naruto riendose

-asi...pues toma...-dijo hinata aventandolo al lago

y fue ella la que se reia ahora...y naruto la veia reirse

-_"a pesar de todo...es mas hermosa que nunca.."_ahora veras...-dijo naruto levantandose del agua

-no dejame..sueltame...-dijo hinata

-te parecio gracioso...ahora pagaras...-dijo naruto fingiendo enojo

tantas que fueron las cosquillas hasta que se quedaron bien cerquita...sus labios se rozaba...tanto que sonrojo a hinata que quizo separarse...pero el no lo dejo...se siguieron mirando hasta que sus labios se unieron en un beso lento...que poco a poco sus labios se entreabrieron y sus leguas se rozaron...hasta que decidieron separarse...

-yo...disculpame no queria que...-dijo naruto

-no te preocupes...fue un accidente..-dijo hinata sonrojada

-continuemos entoces...-dijo naruto y empezo a caminar

-si...-dijo hinata y fue tras de el...

en todo el camino no se dijeron nada...

-_"que te pasa naruto...tu destino es estar solo...alguien como ella jamas se enamorara de ti..solo mirate eres un ladron..."_-penso naruto mientras caminaba

-_"este fue mi primer beso...y me gusto"_-penso hinata mientra que se tocaba los labios con sus dedos y sonreia

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_-yo...disculpame no queria que...-dijo naruto_

_-no te preocupes...fue un accidente..-dijo hinata sonrojada_

_-continuemos entoces...-dijo naruto y empezo a caminar_

_-si...-dijo hinata y fue tras de el..._

_en todo el camino no se dijeron nada..._

_-**"que te pasa naruto...tu destino es estar solo...alguien como ella jamas se enamorara de ti..solo mirate eres un ladron..."**-penso naruto mientras caminaba_

_-**"este fue mi primer beso...y me gusto"**-penso hinata mientra que se tocaba los labios con sus dedos y sonreia_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPITULO 10  
**_

.

.

.

.

.

**Pocos dias despues...**

_**En konoha...en el palacio...**_

-kana...-dijo hanabi

-que sucede princesa...-dijo kana

-sabias que hinata esta con un ladron llamado kurama...-dijo hanabi

-kurama...no se preocupe el no es mala persona...-dijo kana

-porque estas segura...-dijo hanabi

-por la carta que me mando la princesa...-dijo kana

-de verdad...dejame ver...-dijo hanabi

_**CARTA...**_

_**PARA:KANA**_

_hola espero que estes bien...yo estoy mejor que nunca...estoy en un pueblo llamado suna...es muy hermoso...ademas no estoy sola estoy con un chico...su nombre es naruto pero lo llaman kurama...no es mala persona...solo ayuda a sus amigos para sobrevivir...hace pocos dias que nos besamos...por accidente...puedo decir que me gusto y mucho...creo que me estoy enamorando de el...es muy guapo...valiente y generoso con los demas...tenemos muchas aventuras...corremos para que los guardias no nos encuentre jamas...es tan divertido hacerlo...bueno te dejo para que no se entere mi padre de todo lo que hago...y dile a hanabi que la quiero...y que pronto estare en casa...y estemos juntas de nuevo...las quiero mucho..._

_**ATTE...**_

_**HYUGA HINATA**_

_**FIN DE LA CARTA...**_

-al menos es feliz mi hermana...-dijo hanabi

-si...bueno te la dejo...cuidala mucho...-dijo kana

-si..._"ahora se que estas bien y feliz..."_-dijo hanabi

* * *

**En suna...**

-mira hinata es muy hermoso suna..-dijo naruto

-si...es un lugar muy hermoso..-dijo hinata

-hinata...lo que paso hace pocos dias atras yo...quiero que sepas que...-dijo naruto

-que cosa...naruto-dijo hinata

-que...me gustas..pero mi destino es estar solo...-dijo naruto

-no...no digas eso...-dijo hinata

-si...ademas yo no puedo amar a alguien...pero te conoci y siento que quiero estar contigo...nadie puede amar a un ladron como yo...-dijo naruto

-yo si...tu tambien me gustas...naruto-dijo hinata

-sabes que no puedes...soy una mala persona...como me decias...-dijo naruto

se oyo un golpe de una cachetada...

-tu no me conoces aun...yo me enamore de ese chico que choco conmigo...ahora estamos aqui juntos en una aventura-dijo hinata con lagrimas

-hinata...quiero...que no te alejes de mi...-dijo naruto

-jamas lo hare...me quedare contigo...siempre...-dijo hinata

-prometeme que estaremos juntos...en hora en adelante...-dijo naruto

-te lo prometo..naruto-dijo hinata

sus labios se unieron en un beso...tierno...

* * *

**En konoha...en la casa por el bosque...**

-mira sakura...-dijo sasuke eseñandole es poste

-no puede ser...-dijo sakura

el poster decia _se busca...kurama...y la princesa hyuga...vivos..._

-ya te imaginaras...que pasara para ellos..-dijo sasuke

-pobre de ellos...-dijo sakura

* * *

**En suna...**

-y quien es kana..-dijo naruto

-es una amiga...-dijo hinata

-me gustaria conocerla...-dijo naruto

-la conoceras pronto...te lo aseguro...-dijo hinata

naruto sonrio...

-me gusta verte sonreir...naruto-dijo hinata

-y ami me gustas tu...-dijo naruto

-a mi tambien me gustas...-dijo hinata

cuando estaban a punto de besarse...uno de los guardias los vio...

-ahi estan...atrapenlos...-dijo el guardia

-aqui vamos de nuevo...corremos..-dijo naruto tomando su mano

-corremos...-dijo hinata

-vuelvan aqui...kurama...-dijo el guardia siguiendolos

-jamas...-dijo naruto sonriendo

-_"kurama sonrie"_-penso el guardia mientras los persegia

-mas rapido hinata...-dijo naruto

-si...-dijo hinata

empezaron a correr por todas las calles del pueblo de suna...

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_-ahi estan...atrapenlos...-dijo el guardia_

_-aqui vamos de nuevo...corremos..-dijo naruto tomando su mano_

_-corremos...-dijo hinata_

_-vuelvan aqui...kurama...-dijo el guardia siguiendolos_

_-jamas...-dijo naruto sonriendo_

_-**"kurama sonrie"**-penso el guardia mientras los persegia_

_-mas rapido hinata...-dijo naruto_

_-si...-dijo hinata_

_empezaron a correr por todas las calles del pueblo de suna..._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPITULO 11  
**_

.

.

.

.

.

-ya que los perdimos quiero enseñarte algo...-dijo naruto

-de acuerdo...-dijo hinata

-primero cierra los ojos...-dijo naruto

-de acuerdo...-dijo hinata y cerro sus ojos

caminaron un poco mas hasta que llegaron a una cabaña abandonada...

-ahora abrelos...-dijo naruto

hinata lo abrio...y vio el lugr

-es hermosa naruto...como la encontraste...-dijo hinata

-luego te dire...-dijo naruto

-te amo...naruto...-dijo hinata

-y yo mas a ti...-dijo naruto

uno sus labios con los suyos en un beso. naruto tomo a hinata por la cintura atrayendola a su cuerpo ella gimio cerrando sus ojos con fuerza y enredando las manos con su labios entreabrieron y sus lenguas fueron al encuentro. comenzaron a bailar intensamente. en ese momento no importaba porque esta estaba con el hombre que amaba.

naruto la tubo en el colchon, se puso de posicion sobre ella reptando por la se sintio morir con cada beso que le daba naruto por su cuello,pecho y jugando con su vientre y finalmente llegaron a su intimidad. contuvo el aire todo lo que pudo hasta que se le escapo un gemido de su garganta. naruto sonrio contra su sexo al ser capaz de provocar ese tipo de reaciones sobre ella, su mayor placer es verla disfrutar y lo estaba consiguiendo.

no espero mas y la penetro fue algo que jamas habia sentido hinata...al era uno mismo los dos juntos en la cama. jamas imagino hacer el amor asi de una forma muy apasionada, era tan diferente en la casa o al estar con el amor de su vida entregandose, amandose, siendo solo ellos dos.

naruto...mas-gimio hinata

el sonrio y continuo...

-mas...mas naruto-dijo simplemente incapaz de conectar dos pensamientos coherentes ante tanto placer que le otorgaba

hinata llego al orgasmo tan fuerte que su cuerpo quedo flacido sobre el colchon. hinata dejo descanzar su cabeza sobre su pecho.

-hinata...-dijo naruto

-naruto...esto fue muy especial...ya que nos unimos en uno-dijo entre risitas

-no tienes porque..-dijo naruto

-mmm...quiero estar contigo asi...para siempre-dijo hinata

-yo tambien...-dijo naruto

-puedo decir que eres mio dijo hinata

-si...pues tambien diria que eres mia...hinata-dijo naruto

-si...te amo-dijo hinata

-yo tambien...-dijo naruto

cansados que terminaron durmunedo abrazados...

* * *

**En konoha...en el palacio...**

-sabes en donde esta hanabi...-dijo hiashi

-no...papa...no se...-dijo hanabi

-me puedes decir de donde sacaste esta carta...-dijo hiashi

-papa...yo...-dijo hanabi

-habla de una vez...donde esta...-dijo hiashi

-yo...esta en suna...-dijo hanabi

-bien...guardias...-dijo hiashi

-ordene su alteza...dijo el guardia

-vayan a suna y capturen a kurama...y traiganme a mi hija...-dijo hiashi

-si su alteza...-dijo el guardia y se marcho

-_"perdoname hinata..."_-penso hanabi saliendole unas lagrimas en sus ojos

* * *

**Ala mañana siguente...**

_**En suna...**_

el sol salia del amanecer en suna...era unas de las maravillas de alla...vio quien dormia a su lado...sonrio al verla...solo era una chica...pero era su chica...la persona de la que se habia enamorado...las aventuras que hicieron juntos...sonrio al recordarlas...

-_"ahora estamos juntos siempre hinata..."_-dijo naruto

-buenos dias...-dijo hinata sonriendo

-como dormiste...-dijo naruto

-mejor que nunca amor...-dijo hinata

-me alegra...tanto...-dijo naruto

-si quieres podemos volver...a konoha...-dijo hinata

-recuerda que tenemos un trato...hay mas lugares que quiero que conozcas...-dijo naruto

-aun la recuerdas...-dijo hinata

-claro que si...jamas olvido las cosas...recuerda de que soy un ladron...-dijo naruto sonriendo divertido

-si...un ladron que robo mi corazon...-dijo hinata

-bueno..al menos robe algo bueno...-dijo naruto

-tonto...-dijo hinata

-pero me amas...como yo te amo a ti...-dijo naruto

-si...te amo mucho...-dijo hinata

sus labios se acercaron a un beso tierno...

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_-**"ahora estamos juntos siempre hinata..."**-dijo naruto_

_-buenos dias...-dijo hinata sonriendo_

_-como dormiste...-dijo naruto_

_-mejor que nunca amor...-dijo hinata_

_-me alegra...tanto...-dijo naruto_

_-si quieres podemos volver...a konoha...-dijo hinata_

_-recuerda que tenemos un trato...hay mas lugares que quiero que conozcas...-dijo naruto_

_-aun la recuerdas...-dijo hinata_

_-claro que si...jamas olvido las cosas...recuerda de que soy un ladron...-dijo naruto sonriendo divertido_

_-si...un ladron que robo mi corazon...-dijo hinata_

_-bueno..al menos robe algo bueno...-dijo naruto_

_-tonto...-dijo hinata_

_-pero me amas...como yo te amo a ti...-dijo naruto_

_-si...te amo mucho...-dijo hinata_

_sus labios se acercaron a un beso tierno..._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPITULO 12  
**_

.

.

.

.

.

-bueno hay mas lugares...en el mundo...a donde quieres ir mas...-dijo naruto

vemos...que tal vamos a un pueblo llamado el pais de la roca...-dijo hinata

-bueno de acuerdo...ahora vamos...-dijo naruto tomando su mano

-si...-dijo hinata

* * *

**En konoha...en las calles del palacio**

-ahora que podemos hacer...-dijo sakura

-mama...que pasa...-dijo shina

-nada...todo esta bien...-dijo sakura

-esta bien mama...-dijo shina

-_"espero que esten bien..."_-penso sakura viendo el cielo

* * *

**En el bosque...**

-ahora que hacemos mas...hinata-dijo naruto

-pues..primero...quiero un beso...-dijo hinata

-de acuerdo...pero pidemelo de una manera que sabes...-dijo naruto

-es que...y si alguien lo ve...-dijo hinata

-estamos solo en el bosque...quien podra vernos...-dijo naruto

-de acuerdo...naru..me das un besito...-dijo hinata de modo atractivo

-a eso no me puedo resistir...-dijo naruto

beso sus labios de una forma apasionada...

-mira...quien esta aqui...-dijo el guardia

-princesa...su padre quiere verla...ahora-dijo otro guadia

-pirncesa...ahora recuerdo que uno de estos te dijeron eso...es cierto hinata-dijo naruto

-kurama...es tiempo de que enfrentes a la justicia...estas rodeado esta vez no puedes escapar...-dijo el guardia

-hinata...eres una princesa...dimelo...-dijo naruto

-yo..si..dejame explicarte por favor...-dijo hinata

-no hay nada que me explique princesa...-dijo naruto

-por favor naruto...escuchame...-dijo hinata

-soy kurama...para ti...no debi creer en el amor de nuevo...-dijo naruto dolido

-por favor...-dijo hinata con lagrimas en sus ojos

-es hora de que vuelva a casa princesa...-dijo el guardia y se la llevo

-esta arestado...por todos los robos que hizo en konoha...-dijo el guardia

-tiene alguna defensa...-dijo otro guardia

-no...-dijo naruto viendo el suelo

-bien...-dijo el guardia

lo exposaron y lo metieron ala carrosa...miro el cielo...

-_"no debi enamorarme...ni menos de una princesa..."_-penso naruto viendo el cielo

mientras que hinata lloraba...por todo el camino...

-_"perdoname...naruto...pero jamas te menti...diciendote que te amo...porque es verdad.."_-penso hinata

* * *

**En konoha...en el palacio**

-aqui esta kurama su alteza...-dijo el guardia

-asi que tu eres kurama...vaya que eres muy joven...-dijo hiashi

-cuantos años tiene en mente su alteza...-dijo el guardia

-veamos...como unos 50 años de prision...-dijo hiashi

-no...no papa...no lo hagas...por favor..-dijo hinata

naruto desvio su mirada para no verla...porque si lo hacia le doleria estar sin ella

-llevenselo...-dijo hiashi

-por favor papa...dejalo libre...por favor..-dijo hinata

-tiene alguna objecion...kurama...-dijo hiashi

-no...no tengo nada que decir...no la conozco princesa...-dijo naruto sin verla

-naruto...-dijo hinata y salio corriendo

-llevenselo...-dijo hiashi

el fue llevado ala prision del palacio...al llegar lo tiraron ala rejas...

-te dije que te atraparia...-dijo el guardia y se marcho

naruto miraba el techo de la prision...bajo su mirada...

-jamas debi enamorarme de ti...hinata-dijo naruto

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_-te dije que te atraparia...-dijo el guardia y se marcho_

_naruto miraba el techo de la prision...bajo su mirada..._

_-jamas debi enamorarme de ti...hinata-dijo naruto_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPITULO 13  
**_

.

.

.

.

.

-ya se enteraron...al fin atraparo a ese ladron llamado kurama...-dijo una mujer

sakura estaba escuchando toda la conversacion...

-que bueno...y como estaba vestida la princesa...parecia uno de nosotros...-dijo otra mujer

-sakura...todo bien...-dijo sasuke

-no...los atraparon...de seguro se entero de que era una princesa...-dijo sakura

-iremos a verlo en este momento...-dijo sasuke

* * *

**En el palacio...en el calabozo...**

-tienes visita kurama...-dijo el guardia y se marcho

-naruto...estas bien...porque te dejaste capturar...-dijo sakura

naruto no dijo nada...solo tenia su mirada en el suelo

-naruto...-dijo sasuke

-ustedes sabian cierto...-dijo naruto

-que...-dijo sakura

-no se hagan...porque no me dijeron que hinata es una princesa...-dijo naruto

-se lo prometi...pero me dijo que te diria...-dijo sakura

-no me lo dijo...cada dia que pasaba con ella...me enamoraba mas...que estupido soy...-dijo naruto

-en serio...te enamoraste...-dijo sakura

-si...pero no debi hacerlo...ella es una princesa..y yo un simple ladron...es mejor que pase los años es esta celda...-dijo naruto

-no digas eso naruto...conoci bien a hinata...y ella se enamoro de ti desde que te vio...-dijo sakura

-no...por favor dejame solo...no vengan a verme..y diganle a mis sobrinos que siento por no estar con ellos...-dijo naruto

-naruto...-dijo sakura

-es mejor que nos vayamos sakura...pero recuerda algo naruto...hinata te ama de verdad...quiso ser libre pero al conocerte...se enamoro de ti...tanto que tu tambien...-dijo sasuke y se marcho con sakura

* * *

**En el palacio...**

-hinata...quiero pedirte perdon...-dijo hanabi

-de que hanabi...porque lo dices...-dijo hinata

-yo fui quien les dijo en donde estaba...-dijo hanabi

-porque...porque lo hiciste...-dijo hinata

-mi padre encontro la carta que le enviaste a kana...-dijo hanabi

-hazme un favor hanabi...sal de mi cuarto...-dijo hinata

-hinata..dejame...-dijo hanabi

-por favor...vete-dijo hinata

* * *

**En la noche...**

_**En el calabozo...**_

-hinata...porque tendrias que ser princesa...a pesar de todo te amo...-dijo naruto

-yo tambien...te amo...mi ladron kurama...-dijo hinata

naruto la vio sorprendido...su mirada estaba muy triste...pero hermosa ala vez pero desvio su mirada...

-que haces aqui...princesa...donde estan sus guardias...-dijo naruto

-les di unos toque que mi ladron me enseño...-dijo hinata

-al menos aprendiste algo...de mi...pero debes comportarte como tal princesa...-dijo naruto

-pero no quiero ser una princesa...-dijo hinata con las llaves de la reja

-que haces...dejame aqui por favor...-dijo naruto

ella abrio la reja...y entro a donde estaba el...

-vete...princesa..vete-dijo naruto

-no...solo hinata...no princesa...-dijo hinata

-por favor...no quiero que...-dijo naruto

-naru...quiero un besito...-dijo hinata de forma atrativa

-no hagas eso hinata-dijo naruto

-porque...-dijo hinata mordiendose el labio

no pudo sorportar mas que se acerco a ella y la beso...de forma desesperada...sus labios se movia al compaz...hinata rodeo su cuello para profundizar el beso...sus labios se entreabrieron...y sus lenguas se rozaron...y tubieron que separarse por falta de aire...

-no hagas eso..hinata...no podemos somos diferentes...-dijo naruto

-no digas eso...mientras nos amemos...podemos con esto...-dijo hinata

-no sera la mismo...tienes una vida muy comoda aqui...-dijo naruto

-naruto...no me importa...te amo...si cambio mi vida...sera con tal de estar contigo...-dijo hinata

-no puedo aceptarlo...no quiero que la aruines por estar con un ladron que huye...-dijo naruto

-me encanta hacerlo...quiero amarte sin que nadie me dijera nada...estar contigo siempre...por favor...-dijo hinata

-hinata...no...-dijo naruto

-naruto...te amo...solo dime si me amas...-dijo hinata

naruto desvio su mirada...

-haga lo que haga...no puedo dejar de amarte...como el primer dia que chocamos...-dijo naruto

-quiero estar contigo siempre...vamonos juntos naruto...-dijo hinata

-princesa hinata...quieres ser una ladrona tambien...-dijo naruto

-si...quiero ser tu ladrona...ni de nadie mas...huyamos...-dijo hinata

-esta bien...no se que haces que siempre me terminas convenciendo...ahora vamonos...-dijo naruto y tomo su mano

-si...-dijo hinata

juntos salieron del calabozo...huyendo del lugar...siendo libres para amarse

* * *

**Ala mañana siguiente...**

-escapo...pero como...si estaba bien asegurada la selda-dijo un guardia

-donde esta hinata...-dijo hiashi

-señor...kurama huyo con ella...-dijo el guardia

-y que esperas...buscalos...ahora...-dijo hiashi

-si alteza...-dijo el guardia y se marcho

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_-escapo...pero como...si estaba bien asegurada la selda-dijo un guardia_

_-donde esta hinata...-dijo hiashi_

_-señor...kurama huyo con ella...-dijo el guardia_

_-y que esperas...buscalos...ahora...-dijo hiashi_

_-si alteza...-dijo el guardia y se marcho_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPITULO 14  
**_

.

.

.

.

.

**En un lugar lejos del pueblo...**

dos personas demostrandose cuanto se amaban...sientiendo esas caricias que extrañaban cada dia...y noche que se echaban de menos...besaba su cuello volvió a sus labios..poco a poco paso por sus pechos y los desabrocho..empezó con uno al besarlo ella gimió..después de abandonar el primero fue con el otro..ella gimió,la mano de naruto bajo por las piernas a su parte intima..pudo sentir que estaba húmeda...metió un dedo en su parte intima..ella al sentirlo gimió al placer que le estaba dando...de pronto mete otro dedo en la parte intima..ella volvió a gemir,los brazos de hinata tímidamente se deslizo por el pecho de el..al sentirlo como la primera vez..para ella el era el único dueño de todo su ser..se sentía tan amada..tan deseada por su novio que le había hecho sentir lo que es hacer el amor de verdad...de pronto fue sacada de sus pensamientos..

- hinata-le susurro al oído

-naruto..-dijo hinata

poco a poco naruto saco los dedos que tenia en su parte intima...separo sus piernas y entro en ella muy despacio... ella gimió al sentirlo dentro..poco a poco hinata movió sus caderas...empezó con embestidas lentas..naruto le había destapado la boca sin darse cuenta cundo la penetraba..

-n-naruto..-dijo hinata

-hinata-dijo naruto con una voz ronca

-mas fuerte..mas...-dijo hinata excitada

comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de las envestidas..mas fuertes,hinata le enterró las uñas al sentirlo mas profundo y mas fuerte al sentirlo dentro de ella..

-na-naruto..Aaa..Aaa-mas..-dijo hinata

-h-hinata..Aaa-dios...-dijo naruto con voz ronca

-naruto..AAaaa-Aaaa-te extrañaba...-dijo hinata

-ya no me extrañes amor...ya estoy aquí contigo siempre..-dijo naruto con voz ronca

-si..naruto creo que..-dijo hinata

-llega conmigo hinata..-dijo naruto con voz ronca

las embestidas seguían mas fuerte hasta que llegaron al limite...naruto cayo sobre ella cansado de lo que había pasado..poco a poco fue acomodándose hasta quedar abrazado con ella..

-te amo...princesa hyuga-dijo naruto

-no me digas asi...solo hinata-dijo hinata

-de acuerdo...hinata...-dijo naruto

-mi ladron...y solo mio...-dijo hinata

-si...solo tuyo-dijo naruto

* * *

**En las calles del palacio...**

-ya oyeron...kurama y la princesa escaparon en la noche...-dijo una mujer

-si...vaya que desonra para el rey...-dijo otra mujer

-_"escuchaste a tu corazon naruto"_-penso sakura

-mama...el tio naruto estara bien...-dijo daisuke

-claro que si...te lo aseguro-dijo sakura

-espero que vuelvan pronto...-dijo shina

-si...tambien yo...hijos...-dijo sakura

* * *

_**En un lugar lejos del pueblo...**_

-solo dime una cosa hinata...-dijo naruto

-si...-dijo ella

-¿que es lo que viste en mi?...de seguro tu padre te puso muchos pretendientes..-dijo naruto

-bueno...pues los pretendientes eran muy guapos...-dijo hinata

por un momento naruto sintio celos...

-y que mas...ya que me dijiste que son guapos...-dijo naruto

-mi ladron...estas celoso...-dijo hinata

-que claro que no...he conocido a muchas chicas...-dijo naruto

-pero nadie como yo...-dijo hinata

-si...nadie como tu...y dimes todos esos pretendientes te hacia lo que te hago yo...-dijo naruto acercandose a su cuello y lo mordisqueo

-uh...no..nadie me habia hecho sentir lo que tu me provocas...-dijo hinata

-¿y que te provoco?-dijo naruto

-me provocas muchas cosas...-dijo hinata

-como cuales...-dijo naruto

-pues...me haces sentir completa...amada...y deseada...cuando hacemos el amor...-dijo hinata

-vaya...jamas pense que te provocara ese tipo de cosas...-dijo naruto

hinata se mordio el labio...sintiendose plena y feliz por estar con el hombre que amaba...pero era su hombre...ese ladron que robo cada parte de ella

-y donde quiere ir...mi Usagi...-dijo naruto

-usagi...-dijo hinata

-si...no te gusta...-dijo naruto

-me encanta...que tal si vamos a un pueblo llamado pais del remolino...-dijo hinata

-de acuerdo...pero primero quiero estar asi contigo...siempre-dijo naruto

-yo tambien...abrazame...naruto..no me sueltes...-dijo hinata

-jamas te soltaria...te lo prometo...-dijo naruto

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_-y donde quiere ir...mi Usagi...-dijo naruto_

_-usagi...-dijo hinata_

_-si...no te gusta...-dijo naruto_

_-me encanta...que tal si vamos a un pueblo llamado pais del remolino...-dijo hinata_

_-de acuerdo...pero primero quiero estar asi contigo...siempre-dijo naruto_

_-yo tambien...abrazame...naruto..no me sueltes...-dijo hinata_

_-jamas te soltaria...te lo prometo...-dijo naruto_

**.**

_**.**_

_**CAPITULO 15  
**_

.

.

.

.

.

**En konoha...en el palacio...**

-al menos me escúchame esta vez...-dijo hanabi

_**FLASH BLACK**_

_-déjame sola hanabi...-dijo hinata_

_-escúchame...quiero ayudarte...esta noche...papa dice que te mandara lejos...-dijo hanabi_

_-porque...solo queria ser libre...y al conocerlo...me enamore de el...-dijo hinata_

_-lo se...los vi en sus miradas...y por eso quiero ayudarlos a escapar...-dijo hanabi_

_-gracias...pero tengo un plan...me ayudaras con ello...-dijo hinata_

_-cuenta con eso...-dijo hanabi_

_**FLASH BLACK FINAL**_

-ahora son felices de nuevo...espero que nos volvamos a ver hermanita..-dijo hanabi

* * *

**Ala mañana siguiente...**

_**Por el bosque...**_

-veamos...a ver dígame señorita...por donde hay que ir...-dijo naruto

-usted es un ladrón...debería saber por donde es...-dijo hinata

-ese es un buen punto...pero quiero la opinión de mi usagi...-dijo naruto

-puede que sea por la derecha o la izquierda...¿que opinas...?-dijo hinata

-por la derecha estaremos bien...-dijo naruto

-bueno...pueda que si...-dijo hinata

-¿acaso dudas de mi intelecto usagi..?-dijo naruto

-no...no como crees...tu has venido a muchos lugares...yo solo quiero verlos...-dijo hinata

-así me gusta...mira por acá...-dijo naruto

-que es...-dijo hinata

-ya lo veras...-dijo naruto

* * *

**En konoha...**

-estarán buscándolos de nuevo...-dijo sakura

-pues si...al menos hinata logro sacarlo de ahí...-dijo sasuke

-en eso tienes razón...al menos es feliz...-dijo sakura

-si...bueno...que tal si pensamos en tener...no se otro bebe...-dijo sasuke

-eso es muy tentador...-dijo sakura

-bueno...y que dices...-dijo sasuke

-si...-dijo sakura

* * *

**En el bosque...**

-es muy hermoso...jamas había visto este lugar...-dijo hinata

-fue aquí donde mis padres se conocieron..-dijo naruto

-así...y como fue...-dijo hinata

-pues...mi papa me contó que...-dijo naruto

_**FLASH BLACK**_

_-cuando conocí a mama...yo estaba aquí...exactamente...-dijo minato_

_-papa...y como fue eso...-dijo naruto 4 años_

_-bueno...cuando la vi...lo que me llamo mucho la atención fue su cabello...era muy extraño...pero cuando volteo...su mirada me hizo sentir...cosas que es difícil de explicar...-dijo minato_

_-como cuales...papa-dijo naruto_

_-lo sabrás cuando seas mayor...-dijo minato_

_-de acuerdo...-dijo naruto_

_**FLASH BLACK FINAL**_

-y ahora entiendo que cosas eran...-dijo naruto

-y que cosas son...-dijo hinata

-bueno...es primero su mirada...su cabello...sus emociones y sobre todo...sus labios...-dijo naruto

-sus labios..y eso que tiene que ver...-dijo hinata

-pues todo...y mas los tuyos...-dijo naruto

-los míos...-dijo hinata

-son unas de las cosas que me provocan en ti...-dijo naruto

-que cosas...-dijo hinata

-pues tu mirada...esos ojos que me hacen perder el tiempo...tu cabello...-dijo naruto tocando el pelo

-y que mas...-dijo hinata

-tus emociones me hacen reírme y enojarme ala vez...cuando las cambias...y tus labios...esos labios tuyo que hacen que me vuelva loco-dijo naruto tocando sus labios con su dedo

naruto quito su debo del sus labios y le deposito un beso...que después fueron mas y mas leves besos..

-usagi...-dijo naruto

-hmm...-dijo hinata

-jamas te separes de mi...quédate conmigo siempre...-dijo naruto

-te lo prometo...naruto..-dijo hinata y lo beso

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_-bueno...es primero su mirada...su cabello...sus emociones y sobre todo...sus labios...-dijo naruto_

_-sus labios..y eso que tiene que ver...-dijo hinata_

_-pues todo...y mas los tuyos...-dijo naruto_

_-los míos...-dijo hinata_

_-son unas de las cosas que me provocan en ti...-dijo naruto_

_-que cosas...-dijo hinata_

_-pues tu mirada...esos ojos que me hacen perder el tiempo...tu cabello...-dijo naruto tocando el pelo_

_-y que mas...-dijo hinata_

_-tus emociones me hacen reírme y enojarme ala vez...cuando las cambias...y tus labios...esos labios tuyo que hacen que me vuelva loco-dijo naruto tocando sus labios con su dedo_

_naruto quito su debo del sus labios y le deposito un beso...que después fueron mas y mas leves besos.._

_-usagi...-dijo naruto_

_-hmm...-dijo hinata_

_-jamas te separes de mi...quédate conmigo siempre...-dijo naruto_

_-te lo prometo...naruto..-dijo hinata y lo beso_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPITULO 16  
**_

.

.

.

.

.

-llegamos...-dijo naruto

-al fin estoy muy casada...-dijo hinata

-con que cansada...-dijo naruto

-si..esta anocheciendo...-dijo hinata

-que suerte...mira aquella casa abandonada...-dijo naruto

-estas seguro de esto...-dijo hinata

-si...vamos...sera increible...-dijo naruto

-esta bien...-dijo hinata

* * *

**En un palacio mas aya del pueblo...**

-su alteza...-dijo un guardia de color azul

-lo encontraron...-dijo jiraiya

-si...pero...-dijo el guardia

-pero que...-dijo jiraiya

-esta muerto...murio con su esposa en una guerra hace 10 años...-dijo el guardia

-mi hijo...porque no la acepte que estubiera con esa chica...pobres de ellos...-dijo jiraiya

-señor...tuvieron un hijo...-dijo el guardia

-¿un hijo? y donde esta...-dijo jiraiya

-no lo sabemos alteza..-dijo el guardia

-de acuerdo...retirate...-dijo jiraiya

-esta bien alteza...-dijo el guardia y se marcho

-_"ya debes ser un hombre...te encontrare donde quieras que estes"_-penso jiraiya

* * *

**En una casa por el pueblo...**

-es muy comoda...podremos dormir bien...-dijo naruto

ella no dijo nada...

-hinata...que pasa...-dijo naruto

hinata se mordio el labio...de modo que lo provocara

-que haces...-dijo naruto

-nada...nada...-dijo hinata

-ya veo...asi que la princesa hyuga quiere estar ahora con su ladron kurama..-dijo naruto

se seguia mordiendo su labio...sonrojandose y desviando su mirada

-lo tomare como un si...-dijo naruto

naruto comenzo con besos cortos..poco a poco fueron aumentando los besos..fueron cayendo lentamente hacia la cama sin dejarse de besar..naruto poco a poco fue desabrochando la camisa de hinata...poco a poco abandono sus labios al pasar por su cuello..dándole leves mordiscos en el cuello,ella gimió al sentir la mordida..se sentía a morir cada vez que le hacia eso..

-te amo..-dijo naruto

-naruto..-dijo hinata

ya que había abandonado su cuello volvió a sus labios..poco a poco paso por sus pechos y los desabrocho..empezó con uno al besarlo ella gimió..naruto puso su mano para que no oyeran nada..después de abandonar el primero fue con el otro..ella gimió,la mano de naruto bajo por las piernas a su parte intima..pudo sentir que estaba húmeda...metió un dedo en su parte intima..ella al sentirlo gimió al placer que le estaba dando...de pronto mete otro dedo en la parte intima..ella volvió a gemir,los brazos de hinata tímidamente se deslizo por el pecho de el..

-n..naruto..-dijo hinata

-estas lista para recibirme-le susurro al oído

-si..-dijo hinata

-te amo usagi..tu eres todo lo que he quiero en mi vida..-dijo naruto

-naruto..deja de hablar...-dijo hinata

poco a poco naruto saco los dedos que tenia en su parte intima...separo sus piernas y entro en ella muy despacio...al oírla gemir le tapo la boca y ella gimió al sentirlo dentro de ella..poco a poco hinata movió sus caderas...empezó con embestidas lentas..naruto le había destapado la boca sin darse cuenta cundo la penetraba..

-n-naruto..-dijo hinata

-hinata-dijo naruto con una voz ronca

-mas..mas-dijo hinata excitada

comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de las envestidas..mas fuertes,hinata le enterró las uñas al sentirlo mas profundo y mas fuerte al sentirlo dentro de ella..

-na-naruto..mas fuerte..-dijo hinata

-u-usagi...-dijo naruto con voz ronca

-naruto..AAaaa-Aaaa- te amo..te amo-dijo hinata

-dilo..dilo de nuevo..-dijo naruto con voz ronca

-naruto...te amo..TE AMO..te amo tanto..y tu me amas..-dijo hinata excitada

-si te amo...te amo usagi..-dijo naruto con voz ronca

las embestidas seguían mas fuerte hasta que llegaron al limite...naruto cayo sobre ella cansado de lo que había pasado..poco a poco fue acomodándose hasta quedar abrazado con ella..

-te amo naruto..a pesar de que estamos aqui tu y yo-dijo hinata

-si...y lo mejor es haberte conocido...princesa hyuga-dijo naruto

-ya te dije que no me digas asi...-dijo hinata

-usagi...-dijo naruto

-que...-dijo hinata

-te amo...mi pequeña usagi...-dijo naruto

-yo tambien te amo...mi ladron..-dijo hinata

se quedaron dormidos abrazados..después de amarse tanto..

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_-te amo naruto..a pesar de que estamos aqui tu y yo-dijo hinata_

_-si...y lo mejor es haberte conocido...princesa hyuga-dijo naruto_

_-ya te dije que no me digas asi...-dijo hinata_

_-usagi...-dijo naruto_

_-que...-dijo hinata_

_-te amo...mi pequeña usagi...-dijo naruto_

_-yo tambien te amo...mi ladron..-dijo hinata_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPITULO 17  
**_

.

.

.

.

**En un palacio mas aya del pueblo...**

-alteza...-dijo el guardia

-lo encontraron...-dijo jiraiya

-no...pero tenemos informacion...-dijo el guardia

-y cual es...-dijo tsunade

-el chico es un ladron que es buscado por los guardias del pueblo de konoha..-dijo el guardia

-un ladron...-dijo jiraiya

-asi es alteza...lo hacen llamar "kurama"-dijo el guardia

-sigan buscandolo...tienen que encontrarlo...-dijo jiraiya

-si...alteza...-dijo el guardia

-retirate..-dijo tsunade

el guardia se retiro...

-tranquilo amor...lo encontraremos...-dijo tsunade

-si..lo encontraremos mi reina...-dijo jiraiya

* * *

**En una casa por el pueblo...**

-usagi...despierta...-dijo naruto

-no quiero...-dijo hinata

-si no despiertas...no te mostare algo...-dijo naruto

-que cosa...-dijo hinata

-es una sorpresa...levantate...-dijo naruto

-naruto...pidemelo de una manera dulce..-dijo hinata

-tu sabes que no soy asi...usagi..-dijo naruto

-se mas romantico...siempre que leia unos libros...que lo ladrones son muy romanticos...-dijo hinata

-no va conmigo...-dijo naruto

-porque eres tan prentusioso...arrogante y muy...muy ahg...-dijo hinata

-muy que...-dijo hinata

-muy...egoista-dijo hinata

-asi que prentusioso..arrogante y egoista...no-dijo naruto

-pues si...lo eres..-dijo hinata

-si eso es lo que piensa la princesa...no se que haces conmigo...-dijo naruto y salio de la casa

-naruto..._"porque no pienso antes de hablar..."_-dijo hinata

* * *

**En las calles del palacio del pais de la roca...**

_**En un parque...**_

-porque...es tan irespetuosa...-dijo naruto

-que le pasa joven...-dijo tsunade

-nada...solo cosas...-dijo naruto

-puede que sea por una novia...-dijo tsunade

-pues si...es tan irespetuosa e imadura...-dijo naruto

-pero la amas asi como es no...-dijo tsunade

-debo admitir que me encanta...aunque le sale de mas...y su imadurez...hace que pierda la nocion del tiempo...-dijo naruto

-y porque no me lo dices a mi...ve y dicelo muchacho...-dijo tsunade

-gracias...muchas gracias...cual es su nombre..-dijo naruto

-tsunade...y tu..-dijo tsunade

-naruto...solo naruto-dijo naruto

-un gusto...y ahora vete con tu novia y dile que amas todo de ella..-dijo tsunade

-gracias...-dijo naruto y se marcho

* * *

******En una casa por el pueblo...**

-hinata...donde estas...-dijo naruto

la busco hasta que llego al cuarto...la vio sentada con sus rodillas en su cara...

-hinata...yo quiero...-dijo naruto

-naruto...disculpame...por lo que te dije...siempre lo hago sin pensar...-dijo hinata

-en eso somos iguales...usagi..-dijo naruto

-naruto yo..-dijo hinata y volvio a bajar su cabeza

-vamos...quiero enseñarte...algo..-dijo naruto

-pero...-dijo hinata

-vamos...-dijo naruto

la levanto del piso...seco sus lagrimas...le dio un leve beso y salieron de la casa

* * *

**En el lago..**

-es muy hermoso naruto...-dijo hinata

-sabia que te gustaria...-dijo naruto

-quiero que me disculpes...por lo que paso hace rato..yo...-dijo hinata

naruto se acerco mas y capturo sus labios en un beso...tierno...

-no sabes como me encantas...-dijo naruto

-naruto...-dijo hinata

-me encatas todo de ti...te amo...tanto..-dijo naruto

-yo tambien...y mi ladron esta siendo muy romantico...-dijo hinata

-bueno...hay que improvisar...para que mi querida usagi este mas feliz con su ladron...-dijo naruto

-pues...me encanta...-dijo hinata y capturo sus labios

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_-quiero que me disculpes...por lo que paso hace rato..yo...-dijo hinata_

_naruto se acerco mas y capturo sus labios en un beso...tierno..._

_-no sabes como me encantas...-dijo naruto_

_-naruto...-dijo hinata_

_-me encatas todo de ti...te amo...tanto..-dijo naruto_

_-yo tambien...y mi ladron esta siendo muy romantico...-dijo hinata_

_-bueno...hay que improvisar...para que mi querida usagi este mas feliz con su ladron...-dijo naruto_

_-pues...me encanta...-dijo hinata y capturo sus labios_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPITULO 18  
**_

.

.

.

.

**En un palacio mas aya del pueblo...**

-que te pasa mi reina...-dijo jiraiya al verla muy pensativa

-sabes...conoci a un muchacho...y era..como si...viera a nuestro hijo a su edad...-dijo tsunade

-asi...y cual es su nombre-dijo jiraiya

-naruto...es un chico simpatico...-dijo tsunade

-_"naruto..."_...sabes mi reina...ese nombre me hizo recordar algo...-dijo jiraiya

**_FLASH BLACK_**

_-sabes papa cuando tenga un hijo...le pondre naruto...-dijo minato de 16 años_

_-¿naruto?...porque...-dijo jiraiya_

_-no se...solo se me vino ala mente...-dijo minato_

_-aun eres joven para pensar en tener una familia...pronto seras mi sucesor...-dijo jiraiya_

_-aun aguantas papa...quiero ver muchas cosas que ofrece el mundo...-dijo minato_

_-bueno...eso es algo que haras cuando seas mas mayor...-dijo jiraiya_

_-si...quiero conocer ala persona con quien quiera compartir mi vida...-dijo minato_

_-cuando eso suceda...quisiera tener ese nieto con ese nombre...-dijo jiraiya_

_-te lo prometo papa...-dijo minato_

_-de acuerdo...-dijo jiraiya_

**_FLASH BLACK FINAL_**

-_"porque no acepte...que estuvieras con esa muchacha.."_-penso jiraiya

* * *

**En la noche...**

-y que tal la sorpresa...-dijo naruto

-me encanto...gracias...-dijo hinata

-no...gracias a ti...por aguantar a este pertunsioso...arrogante y egoista...-dijo naruto

-bueno...eso si que te queda...-dijo hinata

-usagi...-dijo naruto

-si...-dijo hinata

-puedo decir que la princesa tiene unos defectos tambien...-dijo naruto

-asi...y cuales son...-dijo hinata

-pues creo que te lo dije un dia...-dijo naruto

hinata recordo esas palabras...

niña nimada...niña inmadura...tienes una lenga afilada...irespetuso...

-y eso le agraga...veamos...provocativa...-dijo naruto

-¿provocativa?..-dijo hinata

-si...y sabes porque...-dijo naruto

-porque...-dijo hinata

-por cada cosa que haces...y te pones hace que me provoque muchas cosas...-dijo naruto

-asi..¿como que cosas?-dijo hinata

-pues...que los hombres miren lo que es mio...-dijo naruto

-lo que es tuyo...-dijo hinata

-tu eres solamente mia.. y eres el mejor tesoro que he robado...-dijo naruto

-y no sabes como me gusta...que me digas todo eso...-dijo hinata

-princesa hinata...quiero que lo digas...-dijo naruto

-naruto...soy tuya...hoy..mañana y siempre...-dijo hinata sonrojandose

-asi me gusta...volvamos a casa...porque voy a confirmar lo que dijo la princesa...-dijo naruto

ella al escuchar eso se sonrojo mas...

* * *

**En konoha...en el palacio...**

-alteza...-dijo el guardia

-la encontraron...-dijo hiashi

-no alteza...ese ladron sabe bien donde esconderse...-dijo el guardia

-haga lo que haga...quiero a mi hija en casa...-dijo hiashi

-si alteza..con permiso...me retiro-dijo el guardia y se marcho

-deberias dejarlos ser felices...-dijo hanabi

-no te metas...-dijo hiashi

-papa...porque no quieres que esten juntos...-dijo hanabi

-es logico...es un ladron y ese tipo de personas no cambian...-dijo hiashi

-al menos trata de conocerlo mejor papa...-dijo hanabi y se marcho

-su hija tiene razon alteza...-dijo kana

-no se...quiero que mi hija sea feliz...pero que fuera una de las familias mas poderosas del reino...-dijo hiashi

-a veces pienso que usted no quiere a su hija...-dijo kana y se marcho

-_"solo quiero que sea feliz...pero ese ladron esta haciendo que me odie..."_-penso hiashi

* * *

**En una casa por el pueblo...**

-y sabes quienes fueron tus abuelos naruto...-dijo hinata

-pues no...estoy bien asi como estoy...-dijo naruto

-al menos quisieras saber mas sobre tu familia...-dijo hinata

-puede que tengas razon...pero por ahora tu eres mi familia...-dijo naruto

-si...-dijo hinata

-_"como seria mis abuelos..."_-penso naruto

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_-y sabes quienes fueron tus abuelos naruto...-dijo hinata_

_-pues no...estoy bien asi como estoy...-dijo naruto_

_-al menos quisieras saber mas sobre tu familia...-dijo hinata_

_-puede que tengas razon...pero por ahora tu eres mi familia...-dijo naruto_

_-si...-dijo hinata_

_-**"como seria mis abuelos..."**-penso naruto_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPITULO 19  
**_

.

.

.

.

**Ala mañana siguiente...**

-usagi...quieres conocer el palacio de este lugar...-dijo naruto

-pues...si porque no...-dijo hinata

-entonces...vamos...-dijo naruto

* * *

**En las calles del pueblo...**

iban caminando por las calles del pueblo..viendo cada calles...lugares del pueblo...

-_"tal vez tenga razon usagi...quisiera conocerlos...estaran vivos o muertos"_-penso naruto

-en que piensas...-dijo hinata al verlo muy callado normalmente no es asi

-en nada...seguiremos caminando hasta llegar al lugar...-dijo naruto

-de acuerdo...-dijo hinata

_**Al llegar al palacio...**_

-es mas hermoso que en mi casa...-dijo hinata

-asi...pero lo vemos de aqui afuera...-dijo naruto

-podemos pasar...-dijo hinata

-no creo...conociendo este tipos de gente...de seguro son muy pertunsiosos...-dijo naruto

-asi que somos pertunsiosos...-dijo hinata

-no quise decirlo por ti...tu eres muy buena y hermosa...-dijo naruto

-no te creo...-dijo hinata desviando su mirada

-usagi...mirame..-dijo naruto

-no...no quiero...-dijo hinata

-saber que me encanta cuando te enojas asi...-dijo naruto

-asi como..-dijo hinata aun molesta

-pues...como eres...eres como una niña...-dijo naruto

-no soy una niña...y te lo demostare...-dijo hinata

-¿como..?-dijo naruto

-asi...-dijo hinata y beso sus labios

esos pequeños besos pasaron a hacer mas apasionados...con mas fuerza y un poco de rudeza...hinata sentia como la hacia suya con solo sus labios...era una de las cosas que amaba a su ladron...con cada beso..y caricia que le daba...y al separarse...

-vez...no soy una niña...y no me digas asi...ni tampoco princesa..-dijo hinata

naruto la miraba incredulo...con sus aclaraciones...sus ojos y sus labios un poco inchados por los dordizcos que le daba cuando la besaba...

-solo soy usagi..para mi ladron solo usagi...-dijo hinata

-de acuerdo...vamos a seguir viendo este palacio...-dijo naruto

* * *

-vamos afuera...quiero sentir el aire de nuevo...-dijo tsunade

-de acuerdo...vamos...-dijo jiraiya

salieron del gran palacio hacia el jardin...y vaya que era muy grande...

-vez usagi...te dije que era muy grande...-dijo naruto

-si...-dijo hinata

-naruto...hola...-dijo tsunade

-tsunade...hola...-dijo naruto

-ya veo que areglaste las cosas con tu novia...y quien es esta señorita..-dijo tsunade

-ella es hinata...mi novia...-dijo naruto

-hola...su alteza-dijo hinata haciendo reverencia

-¿alteza..?-dijo naruto sorprendido

-si...ella es la reina...de este pueblo y el es el rey...-dijo hinata

-es que cuando la conoci no me parecio una reina...-dijo naruto

-bueno...quiero que conozcas a mi esposo naruto-dijo tsunade

-de acuerdo...-dijo naruto

-mira amor...es el chico de quien te hable...naruto-dijo tsunade

jiraiya lo miro muy soprendido...es como si viera la misma imagen de su hijo...minato

-un placer alteza...soy naruto...-dijo naruto

-el gusto es mio...un minuto...usted es la princesa hyuga...-dijo jiraiya

-si...soy yo...pero no diga nada...no quiero que me separen de naruto...por favor...-dijo hinata

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_-ya veo que areglaste las cosas con tu novia...y quien es esta señorita..-dijo tsunade_

_-ella es hinata...mi novia...-dijo naruto_

_-hola...su alteza-dijo hinata haciendo reverencia_

_-¿alteza..?-dijo naruto sorprendido_

_-si...ella es la reina...de este pueblo y el es el rey...-dijo hinata_

_-es que cuando la conoci no me parecio una reina...-dijo naruto_

_-bueno...quiero que conozcas a mi esposo naruto-dijo tsunade_

_-de acuerdo...-dijo naruto_

_-mira amor...es el chico de quien te hable...naruto-dijo tsunade_

_jiraiya lo miro muy soprendido...es como si viera la misma imagen de su hijo...minato_

_-un placer alteza...soy naruto...-dijo naruto_

_-el gusto es mio...un minuto...usted es la princesa hyuga...-dijo jiraiya_

_-si...soy yo...pero no diga nada...no quiero que me separen de naruto...por favor...-dijo hinata_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPITULO 20  
**_

.

.

.

.

-tranquila...-dijo jiraiya

-no te preocupes...no diremos nada...-dijo tsunade

-gracias...-dijo hinata

-pero con una condicion...-dijo tsunade

-¿cual condicion..?-dijo hinata

-que se queden aqui esta noche...de acuerdo...-dijo tsunade

-no se...nosotros no queremos incomodarlos...-dijo naruto

-claro que no...yo estoy de acuerdo con mi esposa...-dijo jiriya

-bueno...esta bien...-dijo naruto

* * *

**En la noche...**

_**En el comedor del palacio...**_

-bueno de seguro tiene hambre...por favor siervenos...-dijo jiraiya

-su su alteza...-dijo el sirviente y se marcho

-_"porque hay tantos cubiertos..."_-penso naruto

-estas bien naruto...-dijo hinata

-je...si no te preocupes...-dijo naruto

_**5 minutos despues...**_

la cena fue servida y empezaron a comer...pero naruto solo veia la comida...y ¿que cubierto iba a usar?...

-_"cual sera...veamos..."_-penso naruto

hinata lo veia...sabia que el no sabia cual cubierto era..

-naruto...-dijo hinata enseñandole el cubierto

-gracias...-dijo naruto y tomo el cubierto

-_"esto me recuerda..."_-penso jiraiya viendo a naruto confundido con los cubiertos

**_FLASH BLACK_**

_-mira bien minato...-dijo jiraiya_

_-pero es dificil papa...yo no podre...me rindo...-dijo minato de 10 años_

_-te rindes tan pronto...vaya...-dijo jiraiya_

_-yo no se..-dijo minato_

_-mira bien...y quiero que te concentres muy bien en los cubiertos...¿estas de acuerdo?-dijo jiraiya_

_-si...-dijo minato_

_despues de unas horas le eseñaba a su unico hijo como debe usar los cubiertos..._

_-lo hice papa...viste...pude con los cubiertos..-dijo minato_

_-claro que si...ahora vete a jugar...-dijo jiraiya_

_-si papa...-dijo minato y salio a jugar_

_-**"ese es mi hijo..."**-penso jiraiya_

**_FLASH BLACK FINAL_**

-_"es tan parecido..."_-penso jiraiya

-disculpen...ya termine...-dijo naruto y salio

-estara bien...-dijo tsunade

-me disculpan..-dijo hinata y fue tras de el

* * *

**En el corredor del palacio...**

-naruto estas bien...-dijo hinata

-no...yo no soy de esa clase...ademas no pude saber que cubierto cual y cual..-dijo naruto

-no te preocupes...ademas no fue de eso que me enamore de ti...-dijo hinata

-no se...pero me gusta estar contigo...-dijo naruto

-a mi tambien...quieres un recorrido...-dijo hinata

-esta bien...vamos..-dijo naruto

caminaron hasta que llegaron a un cuarto donde habia muchos de los reyes o reinas antes que ellos...

-mira...este niño se parece a ti naruto..-dijo hinata viendo el cuadro

-es extraño...-dijo naruto

-es su unico hijo...¿que habra sido de el..?-dijo hinata

-no se...pero te aseguro que ha de ser una buena persona como sus padres...-dijo naruto

-yo tambien lo creo...-dijo hinata

* * *

**En otro lado del palacio...**

-que sera esta foto...-dijo jiraiya tomando la foto de naruto

-porque registras las cosas de naruto...-dijo tsunade

-no puede ser...-dijo jiraiya sorprendido

-que...-dijo tsunade

jiraiya le enseño la foto donde estaba su hijo...con la chica que huyo con el...y naruto..era su hijo...

-no puede ser...naruto es...es...-dijo tsunade sorprendida

-nuestro nieto...mi reina encontramis a nuestro nieto...-dijo jiraiya

-el hijo de minato...es...mi nieto...naruto-dijo tsunade

-_"ahora voy a remediar...mi eror...hare lo que sea..para que mi nieto este feliz.."_-penso jiraiya viendo la foto

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_-que sera esta foto...-dijo jiraiya tomando la foto de naruto_

_-porque registras las cosas de naruto...-dijo tsunade_

_-no puede ser...-dijo jiraiya sorprendido_

_-que...-dijo tsunade_

_jiraiya le enseño la foto donde estaba su hijo...con la chica que huyo con el...y naruto..era su hijo..._

_-no puede ser...naruto es...es...-dijo tsunade sorprendida_

_-nuestro nieto...mi reina encontramis a nuestro nieto...-dijo jiraiya_

_-el hijo de minato...es...mi nieto...naruto-dijo tsunade_

_-**"ahora voy a remediar...mi eror...hare lo que sea..para que mi nieto este feliz.."**-penso jiraiya viendo la foto_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPITULO 21  
**_

.

.

.

.

-ustedes dormiran en este cuarto...-dijo tsunade

-pero...-dijo naruto

-no te preocupes...entren...-dijo jiraiya

-gracias...-dijo hinata y entraron

-_"ahora no te iras...naruto"_-penso jiraiya caminando hacia su cuarto

* * *

**En el cuarto...**

-es muy hermoso...mira naruto...-dijo hinata

-si...-dijo naruto

-de seguro este es el cuarto de su hijo...-dijo hinata viendo la foto

naruto vio la foto...se sorprendio a ver la foto de...

-es...mi padre...-dijo naruto

-que...-dijo hinata

-hinata...es mi padre el de la foto...-dijo naruto

-eso quiere decir...-dijo hinata

-que soy su nieto...yo el ladron kurama se convertira en un principe...-dijo naruto

-eso es genial naruto...-dijo hinata

-no...no lo es...-dijo naruto

-porque lo dices...todo estara mejor para nosotros...-dijo hinata

-no..despues de tantos años los espere...-dijo naruto

-se que no fue tu mejor niñez...pero...recuerda lo que me dijiste...-dijo hinata

-si...pero..-dijo naruto

-pero nada...vamos a dormir...de acuerdo...-dijo hinata

-esta bien...-dijo naruto

* * *

**Ala mañana siguiente...**

naruto desperto...tayandose un poco los ojos...y contemplo lo hermoso que era despertar a su lado todos los dias desde que escapáron de nuevo...pero habia algo que le preocupaba...que pasara despues de haber descubierto anoche..

-buenos dias...-dijo hinata

-buenos dias...-dijo naruto

-como amaneciste...-dijo hinata

-mas o menos...nos vamos a konoha...-dijo naruto

-que...pero naruto...ahora que...-dijo hinata

-pero nada...al menos que quieras quedarte...-dijo naruto

-yo vine contigo...pero dime que te pasa...-dijo hinata

-no me pasa nada..._dio un suspiro_nos vamos..ya..-dijo naruto

-de acuerdo...-dijo hinata

* * *

-ya se van...tan pronto...-dijo tsunade

-si...es que tenemos cosas que hacer mas...-dijo hinata

-ya veo...bueno...que les vaya bien...cuidate naruto-dijo tsunade

el no dijo nada y se volteo empezando a caminar...cuando lo detuvieron..

-naruto...quiero hablar contigo...pasa a la biblioteca...-dijo jiraiya

-de acuerdo...-dijo naruto

* * *

**En la biblioteca...**

-ahora me diras porque te iras...-dijo jiraiya

-es porque quiero irme...-dijo naruto

-te enteraste sobre tu origen...¿no es asi?-dijo jiraiya

-ya lo sabia..cierto..-dijo naruto

-si...apenas...eres el hijo de minato...mi hijo unico..-dijo jiraiya

-y porque lo dejo solo...al menos era feliz con mi madre..-dijo naruto

-si lo era...y hicieron un buen trabajo criandote...pero al morir te convertiste en un ladron...-dijo jiraiya

-a uste no le importa...no le importo nada sobre mis padres...-dijo naruto

-mi unico error fue no aceptar a tu madre en mi vida...-dijo jiraiya

-y ahora no va aremediarlo conmigo...-dijo naruto

-claro que si...piensa en hinata...estara bien que seas un principe para que su padre la acepte...-dijo jiraiya

-no...no sere un principe...sere siempre un ladron...el mas buscado de todos-dijo naruto

-naruto...quiero recuparar el tiempo perdido contigo...dejame ser tu abuelo...-dijo jiraiya

-esta bien...-dijo naruto

-gracias...-dijo jiraiya y lo abrazo

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_-si lo era...y hicieron un buen trabajo criandote...pero al morir te convertiste en un ladron...-dijo jiraiya_

_-a uste no le importa...no le importo nada sobre mis padres...-dijo naruto_

_-mi unico error fue no aceptar a tu madre en mi vida...-dijo jiraiya_

_-y ahora no va aremediarlo conmigo...-dijo naruto_

_-claro que si...piensa en hinata...estara bien que seas un principe para que su padre la acepte...-dijo jiraiya_

_-no...no sere un principe...sere siempre un ladron...el mas buscado de todos-dijo naruto_

_-naruto...quiero recuparar el tiempo perdido contigo...dejame ser tu abuelo...-dijo jiraiya_

_-esta bien...-dijo naruto_

_-gracias...-dijo jiraiya y lo abrazo_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPITULO 22  
**_

.

.

.

.

-hinata...-dijo naruto saliendo de la biblioteca

-naruto...todo bien...-dijo hinata

-mejor que nunca...pero..-dijo naruto

-¿pero..?-dijo hinata

-sera mejor que regreses a konoha...-dijo naruto

-porque..yo quiero estar contigo...siempre-dijo hinata

-y lo estaremos...-dijo naruto

-¿me estas diciendo que regrese?..eso no es estar juntos..-dijo hinata

-lo se...pero quiero que regreses...porque..me quedare con mis abuelos...te prometo que ire por ti...-dijo naruto

-no se..si pueda estar un dia sin ti...-dijo hinata

-yo tampoco...pero debo quedarme para aprender cosas sobre este reino...-dijo naruto

-esta bien...pero prometes ir por mi...-dijo hinata

-te lo prometo...usagi..-dijo naruto

-_"porque le dira asi"_-penso tsunade viendolos

-te creo...mi ladron...me ire mañana...ala amanecer...-dijo hinata

-no te preocupes naruto...mis guardia la llevara a su casa mañana...-dijo jiraiya

-de acuerdo..abuelo..pero quiero pasar mi ultimo dia con mi novia-dijo naruto

-te entendemos...ve...-dijo tsunade

-gracias...abuela..-dijo naruto

-_"que le pasa a ese niño...no ve que aun soy joven"_-penso tsunade

-nos vamos ya...-dijo naruto

-de acuerdo...nos vamos..-dijo hinata

-a donde quieras...-dijo naruto

* * *

**Por las calles del pueblo...**

-me esperaras...cierto..-dijo naruto

-y tu que crees..claro que si...-dijo hinata

-solo seran pocos meses...te lo prometo..-dijo naruto

-y cuantos meses son...-dijo hinata

-pues el abuelo dice que como un o dos meses...-dijo naruto

-son muchos...no se si podre soportarlos...-dijo hinata

-claro que si...porque eres muy paciente para estas cosas...-dijo naruto

-tu lo crees..-dijo hinata

-claro...ademas tu no eres como una princesa usagi...-dijo naruto

-ni tu...pareces un principe..-dijo hinata

-eso lo se...pero quieren que sea uno...-dijo naruto

-eso si...se hace tarde...vamonos..-dijo hinata

-de acuerdo...-dijo naruto

* * *

**En la noche...**

_**En el cuarto...**_

-bueno esta es nuestra ultima noche...-dijo naruto

-si..pero vendras por mi...-dijo hinata

-claro que si...te lo prometi recuerdas...-dijo naruto

-si..te amo...-dijo hinata

-yo mas..-dijo naruto

uno sus labios con los suyos en un beso. naruto tomo a hinata por la cintura atrayendola a su cuerpo ella gimio enredando sus manos en su pelo. sus labios entreabrieron y sus lenguas fueron al encuentro. comenzaron a bailar intensamente. naruto la tubo en el colchon, se puso de posicion sobre ella reptando por la se sintio morir con cada beso que le daba naruto por su cuello,pecho y jugando con su vientre y finalmente llegaron a su intimidad. contuvo el aire todo lo que pudo hasta que se le escapo un gemido de su garganta.

no espero mas y la penetro fue algo que jamas habia sentido hinata...al era uno mismo los dos juntos en la cama. jamas imagino hacer el amor asi de una forma muy apasionada, era tan diferente en la casa o al estar con el amor de su vida entregandose, amandose, siendo solo ellos dos.

naruto...-gimio ella

el solo sonrio y continuo...haciendolo...

-mas...mas naruto-dijo simplemente

hinata llego al orgasmo tan fuerte que su cuerpo quedo flacido sobre el colchon. hinata dejo descanzar su cabeza sobre su pecho.

-ahora puedo deir que no me olvidaras...usagi-dijo sonriendo con lo que paso

-claro que no naruto...jamas te voy a dejar de amar...tenlo por seguro-dijo hinata

-yo tampoco...jamas crei en el amor...hasta que llegaste a mi vida-dijo naruto

-naruto...-dijo hinata

-puedo decir que eres mia hyuga hinata...-dijo naruto

-si...y yo puedo decir que eres mio tambien namikaze naruto-dijo hinata

-si...-dijo naruto

-te amo-dijo ella

-yo tambien te amo..._"mas de lo que imagine...ahora como podre vivir sin ti"_-dijo el

* * *

**Ala mañana siguiente...**

-bueno que tengas un buen viaje...hinata..-dijo tsunade

-gracias...-dijo hinata

-bueno...dejemos que se despidan...vamos..-dijo jiraiya

-si...-dijo tsunade

ellos se marcharon...dejandolos solos

-creo que fue el final de una aventura...-dijo naruto

-si...pero habra mas...¿o no?-dijo hinata conteniendo sus lagrimas

-claro que si...habra mas...-dijo naruto viendo que salian sus lagrimas

-me lo prometes...-dijo hinata

-claro que si...recuerda que soy un ladron...pero soy tu ladron..-dijo naruto

-si...te amo..y mucho..-dijo hinata

-yo tambien te amo...te prometo que no sera por mucho tiempo...-dijo naruto

-te creo...-dijo hinata

sus labios se juntaron en un beso...que seria el ultimo...pero habra mas besos despues...hinata subio sus brazos para profundizar mas el beso...no queria separarse de el...ni un minuto...el tampoco queria la amaba tanto..

-naruto..es momento de que hinata se vaya...la estan esperando-dijo tsunade

-esta bien..-dijo naruto al separarse

-el volvera por ti...te lo aseguro..-dijo tsunade

-lo se...esperare por ti...-dijo hinata

-si me esperaras...y sabes porque...-dijo naruto

-porque-dijo hinata

-porque estaremos siempre juntos...el destino lo tiene escrito...-dijo naruto

-si..-dijo hinata

-subio ala carrosa...y se marcho...el solo veia como se marchaba

-_"volveremos estar juntos...te lo prometo"_-penso naruto viendola partir

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_sus labios se juntaron en un beso...que seria el ultimo...pero habra mas besos despues...hinata subio sus brazos para profundizar mas el beso...no queria separarse de el...ni un minuto...el tampoco queria la amaba tanto.._

_-naruto..es momento de que hinata se vaya...la estan esperando-dijo tsunade_

_-esta bien..-dijo naruto al separarse_

_-el volvera por ti...te lo aseguro..-dijo tsunade_

_-lo se...esperare por ti...-dijo hinata_

_-si me esperaras...y sabes porque...-dijo naruto_

_-porque-dijo hinata_

_-porque estaremos siempre juntos...el destino lo tiene escrito...-dijo naruto_

_-si..-dijo hinata_

_-subio ala carrosa...y se marcho...el solo veia como se marchaba_

_-**"volveremos estar juntos...te lo prometo"**-penso naruto viendola partir_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPITULO 23  
**_

.

.

.

.

los dias pasaban...naruto aprendia mas y mas acerca de sus origenes...como fueron sus antepasados...y hasta que llego el de su padre y el a tomar el trono...algo que no le importaba...lo unico que queria es estar con la mujer que ama...pensando _"espero que no sea tanto tiempo"_...

-naruto concentrate...quiero que te aprendas las reglas del reino...-dijo jiraiya

-esta bien abuelo...-dijo naruto

aprendia mas de las reglas de su futuro reino...pero anelaba estar con hinata recorriendo el mundo enseñandole todo lo que el vio...y lo mucho que la extrañaba...tenerla en sus brazos y besarla hasta cansarse...

-bien naruto...ahora quiero que aprendas a distingir los cubiertos...-dijo jiraiya

-a distingir..._"a lucha se cual es cual"_-dijo naruto

-si...ahora dime los nombres de todos los cubiertos...-dijo jiraiya

-de acuerdo...veamos este es...-dijo naruto

comenzo a decirle todos los nombres..algo que lo sorprendio, el odiaba saber todo acerca de los cubiertos...pero lo decia con una facilidad...porque recordo como los aprendio...

**_FLASH BLACK_**

_-mira bien naruto...-dijo tsunade_

_-es un libro de cubiertos...-dijo naruto_

_-si...con este yo aprendi los nombres...a tu edad tambien se me dificultaba mucho saberlos...-dijo tsunade_

_-al menos no soy el unico abuela...-dijo naruto_

_-no me digas abuela...no vez que soy muy joven aun...-dijo tsunade_

_-si usted lo dice...-dijo naruto_

_-ya...bueno te dejo solo para que estudies...-dijo tsunade_

_-si gracias...-dijo naruto_

_continuo leyendo toda una tarde acerca de cual es cual y como usarse.._

_**FLASH BLACK FINAL**_

-bien naruto...has aprendido muy rapido...te felicito...-dijo jiraiya

-gracias abuelo...-dijo naruto

* * *

**Dos meses despues...**

_**En konoha...en el palacio..**_

-hinata estas bien...ultimamente te sientes mal...-dijo kana

-estoy bien...-dijo hinata

-segura...-dijo kana

-estoy seg.._sintio ganas de vomitar_-dijo hinata

-_"sera lo que me imagino..."_-penso kana

-de seguro algo me cayo mal...pero estoy bien..-dijo hinata

_**En su cuarto...**_

-hinata...te ves palida...-dijo hanabi

-yo...estoy...-dijo hinata

no pudo terminar porque se desmayo...y tuvieron que llamar al doctor..por suerte su padre no estaba...

-diganos doctor...como esta hinata-dijo kana

-estara bien...necesita descansa mucho...y decirles que la princesa esta embarazada...-dijo el doctor

-que...-dijo hanabi

-asi como lo oyen señoritas...esta esperando un bebe...-dijo el doctor

-gracias doctor...-dijo hanabi

-me retiro...-dijo el doctor y se marcho

-no puedo creer...mi hermana esta embarazada...-dijo hanabi

-_"ahora con este lazo...jamas los podran separar.."_-dijo kana

* * *

**Mientras en el otro reino...**

-abuelo...tego que irme...le prometi que iria por ella...-dijo naruto

-esta bien naruto...puedes irte...aprendiste todo lo que se debe saber...-dijo jiraiya

-gracias...vendre a visitarlos...lo prometo-dijo naruto

-si...seras un buen rey como mi sucesor...-dijo jiraiya

-no podre ser bueno como tu...pero dare lo mejor...-dijo naruto

-eso lo se...toma...-dijo jiraiya dandole un saquito con dinero

-no puedo aceptarlo...aunque seria de mucha ayuda para los demas en el pueblo konoha...-dijo naruto

-vez..tomalo sera de mucha ayuda...-dijo jiraiya

-gracias...vendremos pronto...-dijo naruto y se marcho

* * *

**En el reino...en konoha...**

**En su cuarto...**

hinata despertaba...miro hacia los lados estaba en su cuarto..

-que bueno que despiertas...nos preocupaste..-dijo kana

-disculpame...solo tuve un mareo...y no se mas que paso...-dijo hinata

-bueno...dime como cuantas veces tuviste con naruto...en intimidad...-dijo kana

-he...porque me preguntas eso...-dijo hinata sonrojada

-es porque aqui...hay un bebe...-dijo kana tocando el vientre de hinata

-que...-dijo hinata

-estas embarazada...hinata..-dijo kana

-voy...voy a..tener un hijo..de naruto-dijo hinata

-claro...te felicito..-dijo kana

-gracias...pero..-dijo hinata

-¿pero que?-dijo kana

-ha pasado un mes...y yo..creo que lo olvido..-dijo hinata

-no seas tonta...jamas olvidaria eso...con las cartas que me escribias...me decias que eran tan felices...el jamas lo olvidaria-dijo kana

-segura...-dijo hinata

-segura...me voy para que descanses...-diji kana y se marcho

hinata sonreia...se tocaba el vientre mirando hacia el techo...sonriendo

-_"un bebe...estoy esperando un bebe...de mi ladron"_-penso hinata sonriendo

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CONTINUARA...**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**ANTERIORMENTE...**_

_-bueno...dime como cuantas veces tuviste con naruto...en intimidad...-dijo kana_

_-he...porque me preguntas eso...-dijo hinata sonrojada_

_-es porque aqui...hay un bebe...-dijo kana tocando el vientre de hinata_

_-que...-dijo hinata_

_-estas embarazada...hinata..-dijo kana_

_-voy...voy a..tener un hijo..de naruto-dijo hinata_

_-claro...te felicito..-dijo kana_

_-gracias...pero..-dijo hinata_

_-¿pero que?-dijo kana_

_-ha pasado un mes...y yo..creo que lo olvido..-dijo hinata_

_-no seas tonta...jamas olvidaria eso...con las cartas que me escribias...me decias que eran tan felices...el jamas lo olvidaria-dijo kana_

_-segura...-dijo hinata_

_-segura...me voy para que descanses...-diji kana y se marcho_

_hinata sonreia...se tocaba el vientre mirando hacia el techo...sonriendo_

_-**"un bebe...estoy esperando un bebe...de mi ladron"**-penso hinata sonriend_o

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPITULO 24  
**_

.

.

.

.

**Dos dias despues...**

habia caminado descasndo un poco...hasta que llego a konoha...el primer lugar que penso era ir al palacio por ella...camino directo hasta que lo detuvieron...

-naruto...-dijo sakura

-tio naruto...-dijeron los niños

-hey...como estan traviesos...-dijo naruto

-que nos trajiste...-dijo daisuke

-bueno...tengan...-dijo naruto dandole una moneda de oro a cada uno

-¿de donde la sacaste?..no me digas volviste a robar...te he dicho...-dijo sakura

-sakura...no lo robe...me lo dio mi abuelo..-dijo naruto

-abuelo...entonces quiere decir...-dijo sakura

-si...encontre a mi familia...lo encontramos con hinata...-dijo naruto

-ya veo...ahora que recuerdo...hinata llego aqui en una carosa muy elegante...-dijo sakura

-si...mi abuelo es un rey...aya en el pueblo del pais de la roca...-dijo naruto

-ya veo...bueno no te detengo mas...ve por ella...-dijo sakura

-gracias...-dijo naruto y se marcho

* * *

**Mientras en el palacio...**

-tienes que descanzar...recuerda lo que dijo el doctor...-dijo kana

-kana...quiero salir...entiendeme...-dijo hinata

-lo se pero tienes que cuidar el bebe..antes te deje hacerlo pero ahora las cosas cambian...-dijo kana

-esta bien...al menos puedo ir al jardin...-dijo hinata

-si...ve...-dijo kana

hinata camino hacia el jardin...se sento en la silla y contemplo la vista...

* * *

**En la entrada del palacio...**

-_"bien...aqui voy"_-penso naruto y entro

-hey...atrapenlo...-dijo el guardia

-me alegra verlos tambien...-dijo naruto empezando a correr

-ya cayate kurama...-dijo el guardia

corrieron por todo el castillo hasta que fueron detenidos

-alto ahi...-dijo kana

-no intervengas kana...-dijo el guardia

-con que tu eres kana...-dijo naruto

-soy yo...y usted es...-dijo kana

-kurama...quiero decir naruto..-dijo naruto

-un placer...quieres ver a hinata ¿o me equivoco?-dijo kana

-si...donde esta...-dijo naruto

-en el jardin...continua este recorrido todo derecho...-dijo kana

-gracias...-dijo naruto y se marcho

-que haces kana...es un ladron...-dijo el guardia

-cayense ya...no vez que quiere estar con ella...-dijo kana

-bien...-dijo el guardia y volvio a su lugar

-_"ahora solo sera felicidad"_-penso kana

* * *

**En el jardin del palacio...**

-te extraño mi ladron..-dijo hinata

-yo tambien te extrañe...usagi..-dijo naruto

hinata se sorprendio...esa voz la recordaba...

-naruto...-dijo hinata

-el mismo...-dijo naruto

-te extrañe mucho..-dijo hinata abrazandolo

-ya no me extrañes mas...estoy aqui contigo...te lo prometi...-dijo naruto

-si...y lo cumpliste...pero..-dijo hinata

-¿pero? ¿que pasa?-dijo naruto

-hay algo mas...-dijo hinata

-que cosa...estamos los dos...-dijo naruto

-es que ya no seremos dos naruto...-dijo hinata

-que quieres decir...-dijo naruto

-naruto...estoy embarazada...vas a ser padre...-dijo hinata

-de verdad...hinata-dijo naruto

-si...-dijo hinata

-te amo..tendremos una familia...estaremos juntos siempre...te lo prometo...-dijo naruto

-lo se...siempre...-dijo hinata

-sabes cual fue la mejor de las aventuras...-dijo naruto

-cual fue la mejor...-dijo hinata

-de haberte conocido...y haberme enamorado mas y mas de ti...-dijo naruto

-te amo...mi ladron..-dijo hinata

-yo tambien usagi...tambie te amo...-dijo naruto

unieron sus labios en un beso que llevaban un mes sin sentir esos labios que lo volvian loco...

_poco despues de que estaba embarazada decicio pedir su mano con su padre...al principio no le parecio pero al decirle que era el nieto de un rey...y no cualquier rey si no el mas poderosos de los reinos...asi que decidio aceptarlo...pocos dias se casaron...aunque el tenia dinero decidio vivir en una casa como cuando era pobre...fue ayudando a las personas mas pobres del reino de su abuelo y el de konoha...en tanto sasuke y sakura con sus hijos fueron ayudados por sus amigos...con un trabajo mejor y una casa mejor para que sean felices...de vez en cuando los iba a visitar..._

_ya que pasaron mas meses hasta que nacio su bebe...y era uni niña hermosa...que decdieron llamarla haruka..ambos aprendian ser padres aunque tuviese sirvientes...quisieron saber es como amar a su bebe...y cuidarla de cualquier cosa que le pasara..los dias que pasaba se convertian en mese y años...la pequeña crecia mas y mas hasta que hinata se volvio a embarazar...teniendo un niño...hermoso con una mirada unica..._

_esa mirada que a un ladron se enamoro de ella...la mirada de una princesa que quiso tener una aventura...pero su mejor aventura fue conocerlo y amarlo cada dia mas y mas...y la mejor aventura que pasaron juntos...descubriendo que se habian enamorado de verdad...un amor que pudo mas aya de los ostaculos que le puso la vida...porque lo mejor fue la aventura que vivieron juntos._

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**FIN...**_


End file.
